Holding out for a hero
by Hermosa Pesadilla
Summary: Rose left her home in NY and moved to Georgia after a tragic accident and wants to find somebody to love her. But Rose loves to push people away but when you meet the right guy you'll stop pushing right? What if it's his job that gets in the way? Rated T
1. Only seeing the pretty things

My head was leaned against the window in the car as the rain poured down outside. I was listening to calming music as I past the sign that I could barely read that said-

"Welcome to Tybee Island!" My dad all but yelled. I took the ear buds out of my years and turned off my IPod and pulled out my camera. I snapped High def. pictures of this Hell hole on a rainy day just to prove to my friend Sydney that this place sucks.

"Rose, aren't you excited? A new start is what you need." My mother gushed from the passenger seat of the car. My parents suggest that we move so I could "find myself" , like I'm supposed to know what that means, being a hot eighteen year old I thought I already knew who I was. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It'll be fun! A couple months to do whatever you want, maybe you'll meet somebody. But if you do you are not going to give up university to be with them. University is only a little over two months away." Dad said sternly adding a laugh to the end of that.

"Yeah, maybe." I added. My voice is unfamiliar to me, probably my lack of emotion. I couldn't even find a decent guy in New York City plus, why would I want to be with someone in Georgia? In a couple months I'll go to a great school and get a teachers degree and that great school will be ages away from here.

"We're here!" My exclaimed my dad a little bit too enthusiastically if you asked me. I looked up and saw this little beach house. We drove down a long driveway hid by trees. I guess it couldn't be that bad, living on the beach I mean. He got out in the pouring rain and then the giant truck filled with all our crap pulled in the driveway.

"Isn't this great?" My mom asked unbuckling her seatbelt and turning around to face me. She kept smiling that creepy smile soon it faded. "You know what Rose, we are trying, okay? This is going to be good for you!" She said.

"So I've heard." I replied a piece of my attitude showing.

"Go on a take a look inside." My mother urged on.

I put flipped my hood on and shoved my camera and phone in my bag. I opened the door and ran toward the porch. I opened the screen door that was protecting the porch, so inside the screen door, I couldn't feel the rain. I pulled down my hood opened the door and braced myself. It was cozy, there were only two rooms and two bathrooms and it was two floors. I walked into the bedroom closes to the back door, it was beautiful! One of the whole walls was a giant window, and trough the rain I saw the giant waves of the ocean. I walked up so my nose was practically pressed up against the window.

"It's quite pretty." I turned around and faced my mother. "You want this room?" She asked, like she didn't already know. I nodded. The walls were an off white color so it can be easily decorated. I heard my father yell for my mom and the screen door slammed.

"Rose honey, can you move into the other room. They're going to bring your dresser and bed into the room." My dad yelled and the screen door slammed shut again. I got out of my room and sat in outside, well I was protected by part of the roof and the giant screen perimeter. I took out my camera and snapped pictures through the screen it looked really cool.

A week has passed and my parents and I have finally finished "moving in". I haven't been outside my house. I've been locked away in my room, writing. I love to write.

"Rose, it's a beautiful day outside why don't you go look around." My mother offered after feeding me some bacon and eggs. I ate it outside on the back deck.

"Okay." I said emotionless and went to get changed.

I walked into my room and saw m double bed with black and white newspaper bed spread. I looked out my window and the waves were crashing down elegantly, then I decided that I should shut the red blinds when I'm getting changed so I decided to do so. I put on my back bikini and slipped short red jean shorts and a thin, pretty much see-trough white long sleeved shirt. I went to my desk and sat down in my chair and pulled a brush through my thick, long, wavy, brown hair. I laid my eyeliner on dark and put some mascara on, then my foundation. I looked up in the mirror, I don't even know who I am anymore but, I guess I' going to have to live through that right now.

"Bye." I called and slipped on my gladiator sandals and walked down the steps from the back beck and down to the beach. I walked along shore and got a good mouth of glares. I guess everyone here were skinny blond chicks. Not me, big brown eyes and brown hair I guess I just stood out. Then again I was the only girl here that wasn't in a reviling bathing suit. The old Rose would have, not me though.

I've changed. I guess I wasn't paying much attention though, because I ran smack down into someone.

"Sorry!" I heard an over perky voice say.

"My fault." I murmured. I went to pick up my bag when she spoke again.

"I'm Lissa." She said and extended her hand. "You're the new girl, right?" She asked and I gave her a puzzled look and shook her hand.

"I guess, I'm Rose." I replied. This Lissa had blonde hair and jade green eyes. She was wearing a blue bikini top and a pair of jean shorts. She was so pretty.

"It's a small town, people talk." She said like she could read my mind.

"Nice meeting you." I said and started to walk away.

"Wait," She called out. I turned around; she was running up to me.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted someone to show you around or anything, I could show you or something." She offered I felt bad this girl was generally a nice person.

"Thanks, but I got it, small town right?" I replied and walked away.

I kept listening to all the kids and teens around screaming and laughing. I just walked along the shore line tuning everything out. I took out my camera and took a few pictures of the ocean and sometimes the beach and everyone having fun. There were a couple of beach volleyball players and lots of kids swimming.

And of course the couples who were walking along the beach.

I was jealous, I wanted somebody to hold my hand and tell me the loved me, most importantly someone to save me.

A hero. I needed one.

I wish I was a camera only seeing the pretty things instead of seeing all of the ugly in the world, all the depressing things. Wouldn't life be so much easier? Simpler? I kept walking then further back there was concrete with a bunch of stores and shops, there was this little restaurant thing, so I decided to walk in to the very shack like thing. I walked up to the counter.

"What can I get you?" The lady asked, sounding just as thrilled as I was about being here.

"Strawberry- Banana smoothie."

"Three- fifty." I reached for my bag pulled out the cash and put it down on the counter. She passed me my smoothie.

"Have a nice day." I got out of there pretty quickly and decided to take a walk along the board walk. I walked along the board, the wood cricking every step I made. This was such a pretty venue to take pictures of the beach. I pulled out my camera and zoomed in on right blow me, then my camera caught eye of something other than the beach.

A guy.

A really hot guy jogging.

He was shirtless and wearing blue shorts, his hair was dark and pulled back at the base of his neck. I couldn't see his face clearly but his six pack told me I was right about his hotness.

I snapped a picture.

Then my phone buzzed. Mom

_Rose, me and your father are going out. We'll be walking to the pier. Should be back around nine._

Nine? I looked at the time on my phone it read 5:30! Wow time flies when you're looking at a hot guy jogging along the shoreline of the beach. I walked slowly back home hoping I would run into that really hot guy. The temperature was dropping a bit ad the beach looked emptier walking back home. I put my IPod on depressed that I didn't see that guy.

I finally got home and went straight to my room. I plugged my camera into my computer and downloaded all of the pictures. I pulled out my phone and texted my friend Sydney.

_Hey Syd, I miss u! It sucks here. ~R_

_Can't be that bad…U live on the beach! Any hot guys? ~S_

_I saw one today! Super hot~R_

_Lucky! I have to go. Date with Adrian! Kisses! ~S_

"Bye." I whispered. I was alone. I decided to put on something comfier. I grabbed my multi colored spandex and my baggy black sweater that read in white letters boarded in red: St. Vlads Academy. That was my high school, it was a terrible place I hated it there.

I put a head band into my hair and went to my couch and turned on my T.V. some re-runs of CSI was on so I watched that. About the third episode is when I had to turn it off. They were investigating the murder of a teenage boy. No one deserves to die at eighteen. It was too much. It re minded me so much of Mason.

Then something caught my eye. Sunset. I haven't seen one yet since I moved here. I went and grabbed my camera but I tripped over the chair.

"Shit!" I hissed I didn't want to miss it. I unplugged my very expensive camera ad ran out to the back deck. It was beautiful all the different shades of colours. Pinks, oranges and yellows I loved it. I had about ten to fifteen picture then the sun finally set. I sighed and walked back inside.

"Honey, we're home!" My dad yelled. He and my mom walked in. My mom was pretty, she had flaming red hair, I wouldn't have minded inheriting the red hair, but I got my dad's brown hair. "Hi, sweetheart how was the beach? Any nice girls around here? Make any friends?" My dad asked.

"Pushy." I scoffed. My parents' faces' dropped.

"You promised you were going to try." My mother added glaring at me. I was still looking at the blank TV screen I didn't want to look up at them.

"Sorry." I breathed and rolled my eyes. I grabbed my journal and wet to my room. I liked sleeping down here, my parents' room is up stairs but it's much more calming and relaxing down here.

I went over to my laptop and logged into Facebook. There was an adorable picture of Sydney ad Adrian posted on Adrian profile. That feeling in the pit of my stomach…jealousy. I was jealous of their love. They loved each other and it drove me crazy, I wanted tat so bad.

I wanted someone to love me and call me "baby". Someone to hold me at night and whisper secrets in my ear. I'll get it someday I know but it's frustrating.

I can't change who I am.

My personality pushes people away.

I've changed.

**Okay so here's my new story! Tell me what you think! **

**13+ reviews I'll update by Monday!**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla **


	2. I like taking pictures

I woke up the next morning around ten. Kind of early for me, but I wanted to go walk around again. I went straight to the kitchen, I realized I had fallen asleep in my spandex and sweater, I looked in the mirror thankfully I remembered to take off my make-up. I felt shivers go down my spine and goose bumps were on my legs. I walked up to the fridge and found a note.

_Rose we went exploring for the day we needed some groceries and we didn't see a lot yesterday. There's leftover in the fridge and you know how to make an egg. Have fun! Try and make some new friends!_

_Love, Mom._

I grabbed the note and through it in the garbage. I grabbed a two pieces of bread and shoved them in the toaster. I went to the fridge and grabbed peanut butter ad strawberry jam and slapped those on the piece of bread. I ate inside today, and when I was finished I went to take a shower.

The warm water was hot on my back and it felt really good and relaxing. I washed my hair and got out in a flash. I pulled on my red bikini; it was a little more reviling now that I knew that hottie was out there. I put on my black jean short shorts that clung to my ass nicely and my blue tank top that had white roses on it.

I applied the same amount of water proof make up as yesterday and stuck a headband in my hair. I grabbed my bag checked my phone for text messages when I found there was none I stuck my phone in the back pocket of my jeans, put on my gladiator sandals and walk out the door.

It was warmer then yesterday the sun was burning brighter and higher in the sky, there some surfers that I just had to take pictures of. The ocean looked more vibrant today.

I walked along shore and what meets my eye? The hottie was on another u to day shirtless! He was really tall. When I first saw him it was a little high up so I couldn't tell but he must have been six foot six or seven. Tall compared to me only being five eight. I looked down at the sand for a second look back up expecting to see this guy meters away from where he was before but we stopped running and to my disappointment he was talking to some girls in really, really reveling bathing suits. Sluts. Even there asses looked skank Ville.

"Rose!" I heard a familiar voice say. Lissa appeared in black spandex and a white tank top and giant sunglasses, I'm surprised that I recognized her. There was a guy with here, great she has a boyfriend.

"Hi." I said toneless. Come one Rose, try!

"Hi." She said. Her boyfriend nudged her. "Sorry, Rose this is my boyfriend Christian. Christian this is Rose she just moved in." Lissa explained. I turned my head but the runners along with the girls were gone.

"S'up?" He asked.

"Hey." I murmured quietly and smiled…a bit. I kind of smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm just sort of moody, I guess." I did owe her an explanation.

"That's okay. I was wondering, if you're up for it, there's this fair thing and a bunch of us we're going to go tonight, If you wanted to come." She offered her hand clutched on to Christians.

"Umm… I'm not sure." I explained

"It will be fun. " She urged on. "You can come over to my house and we can hang out before... Christian go away!" She yelled and slapped playfully in the chest. He does a she says and walks down to the ocean. "I don't have a lot of friends only his sister and her group, I just you seem different and that what I need." She said playing with her phone in her hand. I grabbed it out of her hand and punched my number in.

"There's my number you can text me whenever you want and maybe do you want to come to my house, I already feel like a stranger here being in somebody else's house won't help my case." I explained.

"Sure, thank you." She said and pulled me I for a hug. Another problem I have public display of affection. Weird considering how much I want love. Smiled at her.

"So you can text me when you want to come over." I explained I grabbed my camera. "Smile." I said to her and took a picture, it caught her by surprise.

"What's that for?" she asked her nose crinkled.

"I like taking pictures…" I started. "Anyways I'm going to keep looking around, text me."

"See you around." She replied walking toward the water where her boyfriend was.

I walked up to the concrete past the beach thing on there was people setting up, probably for the fair. I guess it was good that I was making friends. The wind grew stronger and it started to push around my hair. So uch that I couldn't see.

_Smack!_

Not again.

This time I went down, and the sand wasn't there to break my fall.

"I'm sorry." Someone said, with a faint accent, sounded Russian.. I looked up-

The hottie that was jogging. Sill no shirt on. I was right! He was so hot, he chocolate brown eyes the log brown hair tied back at the base of his neck and tanned skin. He was tall to really tall.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I heard the giggles of a couple girls nearby….the same sluts that were all over him today.

"I'm fine." I spat aggressively.

He chuckled. He reached down and picked up his phone I noticed mine was down there to, I grabbed it.

"I'm sorry." He said, his eyes swept down my body, pausing at my boobs, but that didn't surprise me.

"It's okay, you're staring." I stated and walked away.

"Wait," I heard him call, I turned around. This has got to stop happening at least he's sexy.

"I really am sorry." He explained.

"I really do believe you." I said and smirked, he chuckled again, and it was like music to my ears, he was so hot and shirtless.

"Let me make it up to you," He stared. Our gazes met, and my eyes said to go on. "Come to the fair with me tonight and I'll win you a stuffed animal." He offered, I smiled.

"Like a date?" I asked slyly putting my hands on his chest teasingly, just like old Rose would have.

"Yeah a date." He confirmed. Sucker.

"I promised I would go with a friend, sorry." Then I walked away leaving him stunned. My tone didn't seem very apologizing though, he was lucky he was as hot as I thought he was.

Hours passed I went into all the little shops, I bought myself a necklace. I walked along the stone strip; it was so pretty here, nothing like New York. All the couples holding hands drove me crazy, they we're lucky they could let people in. The sad part is, Is that people use that for granted.

I pulled out my phone after I felt it Buzz.

_Rose do you want hang out in an hour? ~L_

I replied right after I finished reading the message.

_Sure. You know where I live right? You know small town? ~R_

I clicked the send button and almost instantly I got a reply.

_Haha yup! See you in an hour. ~L_

I walked back home at a slow pace admiring the beauty surrounding me. It smelt strongly of salt water and the wind was blowing harder ad sand kept getting in my eyes. I walked up the pat that I use to get to my house and walked up the old wooden steps and into my house. It was warm in my house; the sun had been shining in all the windows in our house. I made myself a sandwich and inhaled it quickly, I was hungry. About five minutes' later I heard the screen door slam and there was a knock on the door.

Lissa. I opened the door and there she was.

"Hey."

"Hey, come on in." I said opening the door wider for her.

"Thanks." She replied. She had changed she was in a light pink top ad some dark jeans and pink flats which she polity took off when she came in.

"So, want to come and see my room?" I asked. She nodded and I lead her to my room.

"Wow, it's crazy pretty in here!" She said enthusiastically.

"I guess so." I said in a hushed tone.

"Yu know," She stared walking over to my window wall. "You can drop the whole tough girl thing around me." She said.

"What?" I asked shockingly.

"I'm pretty sure that the dark makeup and the depressing voice, isn't the real you and if it's an act then you can drop it." She explained further I felt a pit in my stomach.

"It's just who I need to be right now."

"Okay, I was just wondering."

She turned around were there was a huge board full of pictures I recently took of the beach the sunset, and the picture through the screen door. She sat down on my bed and looked at them

"Wow, you do like taking pictures!" She exclaimed I laughed a little bit.

"Yeah."

"Oh my, I know how this is. Can I take it down?" She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah." I joined her on the bed. I looked at the picture she held in her skinny delicate hands.

The hottie!

"You do!" I exclaimed. "I mean, that's cool." I tried to cover up my excitement, the look on her face tells me it didn't work.

"He's pretty good looking, eh?" She asked smirking.

"He ran into me today, like literally ran into me. He asked me out and I turned him down- wait how do you know him?" I asked the curiosity of this guy was getting to me. Outside the sky was darkening and the sun was setting.

"I might have lied. I do have one close girlfriend, her name is Viktoria, that guy is her older brother."

I tried to hide my smile, but I couldn't.

"Whoa! You turned him down? Why?"

"He asked me to fair tonight but, I already said that I would go with you. I explained and her face softened.

"Well, Christian's sister, Tasha and her friend Avery are obsessed with him. Tasha and him used to be together but he ended it, he might be there tonight." She explained getting up from my bed and heading over to my desk where my hair products and make up were.

"Oh, that would explain the skanks that where all over him today." I thought about the girl with the black hair and a blue bikini and the one with the brown hair in the zebra print one standing close to him today when he was running.

"So…can I do your hair and make up for tonight?" She asked. I could see the glimpse of hop in her eyes. _Open up to her, just try Rose!_ My head was yelling to me.

"Sure." I said, she squealed.

"Sorry, little too excited." She laughed and I soon joined her.

She took my Flat iron out of my basket of hair crap and plugged into the plug next to the desk. She ordered me to take of all the makeup I was wearing and I did as told. My face looked clean. Pure. Pretty. She took my eyeliner and faced me and put it on underneath my eyes. Then she took y dark blue-black eye shadow and applied it Smokey. She finished it off with my water proof black mascara. It felt weird someone else doing my make up, but I adapted.

By then the straightener was heated up and I pinned the top layer of my curly-wavy hair up so she could do the bottom layer. She ran the iron through my hair until it was perfectly straight. Then I took down the other layer and she repeated the same thing. When she was finished she turned my desk chair around and I saw this unfamiliar girl.

I looked like the old Rose.

"What do you think?" She asked me.

"I love it." I breathed in a hush tone, to stunned to do anything else. "So can I do your make up?" I asked. She looked a little uneasy about the thought. "Don't worry, nothing dark or scary." She laughed and agreed.

She pulled out her make-up from her bag. I applied a light pink eye shadow, going great with her jade green eyes. I put on a little bit of her mascara and a little bit of her eyeliner.

"Can I French braid your hair?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied and I did so. Sydney would never let me touch her hair I was glad that Lissa would. When I finished I tuned the chair around and she gasped and hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you and thank you!" She squealed. She checked her phone. "Oh my god! Is that the time? You have to get changed and we have to go."

I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of black ripped jean and a white lacy strapless top. And a blue strapless to wear underneath.

"Good?" I asked. She nodded. I went into the bathroom and changed quickly trying to not smudge my makeup.

I walked back into my room put on my lip gloss.

"What Shoes are you going to wear?" She asked.

"Gladiator sandals." I said slipping them on. "Aren't we a little dressed up for fair?" I wondered.

"No, of course you have your family's with little kids but then you have girls like Tasha and Avery who will be in the shortest skirts imaginable to impress Dimitri." She explained.

"Oh, Dimitri?" I said feeling dumb.

"The Hottie you turned down. Come let's go." I grabbed my bag that contained my camera and journal and slipped my phone in my back pocket then she and hauled me out the door.

**Done. Next up the fair!**

**Okay I was going to wait till I got 13+ review but I couldn't stop writing so…**

**But I want 11 more reviews! Please!**

**If six of them say more the "I love it! Update soon!" I will Update another chapter tomorrow or possibly tonight!**

**More reviews that faster I write and come on you guys already got a shirtless Dimitri!**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla**


	3. If he only knew

Lissa had a faster way to get to the fair so she took that way it was refreshing to something other than the ocean and the sand which I felt like I was staring at for the past two weeks. I could already hear the high pitched scream form the Ferris wheel and see all the lights.

"Christian!" Lissa sang and went to give him a peck on the lips; she could easily let people in. I wish it was that easy.

"Hey Rose." Christian said. I looked up at him. I could see how Lissa could love him he had bright blue eyes and dark hair. Looking up at him I also noticed two girls next to him. One of them was identical to Christian with the blue eyes and pitch black eyes. The other one had green eyes and light brown hair and there was no mistake that this where the girls that laughed when I got knocked over.

These girls were all over Dimitri.

These girl's were Tasha ad Avery.

And Lissa was right; they were in the shortest skirts imaginable. Well one of them

"Rose," Lissa voice cut into my thoughts. "This is Christian's sister Tasha and her friend Avery."

"Hi." I murmured.

"Tasha, Avery this is my friend Rose." She finished. Tasha had a Blue lose fitted top on that brought out her eyes amazingly, tucked into a black pencil skirt. She had a perfect amount of makeup and a small frame. She was beautiful and so was Avery. Avery had some a pair of tight on probably to show off her ass and a green top with rips in it.

"That's great but it Viktoria coming? With her brother?" Tasha asked. Christian rolled his eyes.

"Look, he dumped you which mean he doesn't exactly want to be with you." Explain Christian as if he were talking to toddlers.

"Our break up was nothing, he wants me." Tasha scoffed. I looked down to the ground and smiled and let out a silent laugh. "Anyways were going to look around." She said and grabbed Avery's hand.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Don't say anything." Christian said. So I burst out laughing, soon they joined in.

"Viktoria!" Lissa squealed soon another girl was by my side. Boy, did she look like her brother, she shared the same brown eyes, brown hair and tan skin….probably the accent to.

"Hi, I'm Viktoria; I'm guessing you're Rose." She spoke very elegantly and with an accent. She was in shorts and long sleeved shirt and she smelt like bread and cheese. I nodded.

"So, are we going to go somewhere?" Christian asked. "I want to go get some popcorn."

"Okay, let's walk over there." Viktoria suggested.

"Okay." Lissa smiled. We all walked talking about the latest gossip but I didn't really know who and what they were talking about so I tuned out for a bit. When I saw the spinning teacups up ahead it made me think of how beautiful this placed looked with the lights from the ride and game booths and the dark sky, so I pulled out my camera.

"Where going to go on the Ferris wheel, do you guys want to come?" Lissa asked. Viktoria's sees widened.

"I don't do heights." She explained. "Rose can." I shook my head.

"Oh, are you-" Lissa stared

"Okay well, we're going to go, and then we're going to go get some popcorn, so meet you there? Great. Come on Liss." He pulled her by the arm and they walked hand and hand into the line-up.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Viktoria asked trying to continue on the conversation.

"No."

"Oh."

"Why oh?" I asked, did it mean something?

"You're really pretty." She stated and smiled a beautiful smile at me.

"Thank you. Do you?" I asked, I should probably try and keep the conversation flowing, wouldn't want to make thing awkward.

"Yeah, that's him over there." She said pointing to this amazing looking guy. "His name is Jesse." She continued.

"Go talk to him." I pushed, because I just love to do that.

"Are you sure-"

"Yeah, I want to get some pictures anyways." I explained It would be awesome to get some amazing photos for my collection.

"Okay but I will meet you by the popcorn stand." I nodded and she walked off toward the crowd. I held my camera and started to take pictures of the rides and all the kids playing and laughing. The light could do all sorts of tricks to make it look so much prettier.

"Hey." A new voice said I faced them and saw exactly who I expected.

"Hey." I replied. "I barley recognised you with your shirt on." I said and smirked.

"Yeah, not my finest hour, but you teased me to so let's start over. I'm Dimitri." He said extending his hand. I hesitated but took it.

"Rose, nice to meet you." I said and smiled.

"You to…" She smiled and it was breathtaking. I pulled my hand away from his and blushed. "Crap." He exclaimed.

"What?" I wondered. What did I do wrong?

"It's my crazy ex- girlfriend and her lades maids. Or lady maid, there's only one." He exclaimed. "Can you get rid of them for me? Please." He begged.

"Sounds to me that you need a favor and I need a new stuffed animal so…." I said and smiled and made the "I don't know" gesture with my hands.

"Deal. Now go." He said and slapped my ass. I glared at him and he was laughing.

"Sorry, but that was funny." He said between his laughter and I realized that it kind of was.

I walked over to where Tasha and Avery were.

"Hey," I started.

"Eww…what do you want?" She snapped. "Where looking for Dimitri so if you haven't seen him then you can go run along with my brother and his idiot friends. Shoo." She explained.

"Run along." I heard Avery echo.

"I have seen him, though." I urged on. Suckers.

"You have?" Avery asked hope in her green cat like eyes.

"Shut up Avery." Tasha ordered, her blue eyes growing cold. "Where?"

"Back by the Ferris Wheel, he said he wasn't staying much longer so I would get going." I lied. I was pretty good at lying especially to my parents, about sneaking in past curfew or boyfriends she didn't like oh, and when I got arrested for stealing I lied then to.

"Thanks." She squealed and they both walked off to where I had just come from. I stayed there until I could make sure they couldn't see me. Then I walked back over to where Dimitri was hiding.

"So how are you going to get that stuffed animal for me?" I asked and grinned and batted my eyelashes.

"Where going to walk towards the water gun game." He stated.

"Okay." I said and we stared walking side by side. Then I felt him grab my hand….

"Hey!"

"What?" I'm just trying to give you the full date experience." He explained ad looked at me with his gorgeous eyes.

"This is not a date." I countered.

"Sure it is." He said and grinned at me, and then he bent down and whispered in my ear. "You know you want it to be." He breathed his breath was hot down my neck and it totally turned me on. He smelt really good, probably his amazing after shave.

"I don't about that, but you do have game." I replied. "And you're very confident." I added.

"What can I say? By the way you look beautiful tonight." I looked up and met his gaze, if he only knew what that one compliment meant to me…

"Thank you." I stuttered and tucked my hair behind my ear then blushed and smiled looking towards the ground. We walked in comfortable silence.

"Ah, here we are!" He said and headed towards the booth.

"Ah, would like to play?" The guy in charge asked us.

"Yeah!" I answered before Dimitri could. I turned and faced him. "If I win, this is not a date and I get a stuffed animal and if you win this can be a date and I still get the stuffed animal, deal?" I offered my hand. He laughed, his rich velvety laughx.

"Deal." He shook my hand. "Two." Dimitri said and handed the guy five bucks.

"I could have paid for myself you know?" I said siting in of those chairs.

"Well this is a date I supposed to pay." He scoffed.

"Not a date." I said sternly.

"Yet." He added.

"Okay, on your marks, gets set, go!" The person I charged yelled. Dimitri and I aimed our guns at the little sot I the center and the ducky's were shooting up, but his was going faster than the ding went.

He won.

"Shit happens." He said to me ad got off the chair. My phone buzzed.

_Where r u? ~L_

_I'm fine. I'm with Dimitri ~R_

I quickly replied.

"Which one do you want?" Dimitri asked. I looked like at all the stuffed animals, and then I grabbed my bag and took a picture of them all, all lined up.

"The elephant." I said and pointed towards to the averaged size stuffed animal with big floppy ears. The guy dressed as a ringmaster grabbed it handed to me.

"Here you go ma'am." He said and handed it to me.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." Dimitri said.

"I was actually talking to the guy working there." I mocked when we started walking away from the stand.

"I'm sure." He said with sarcasm. "Can I hold your hand now?" He asked quietly. I bit my lip and nodded he grabbed my hand and we our fingers entwined, his hands were pretty soft and smotth and very warm.

"I still don't understand how you won." I sighed frustrated.

"I'm in the military I have pretty good aim." He stated.

"Cheater!" I gasped.

"Hardly." He scoffed and then laughed. "It's hilarious that you call that cheating."

"I'm very competitive. How old are you anyways?" I wondered, I couldn't tell by the way he looked all I know is he looked good in his white button up shirt and dark jeans and leather jacket.

"I'm twenty and you?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"Eighteen." Just then I heard a thunderous nose and ear shook through and I yelped.

"Calm down, they're just fireworks." He said in a soothing voice. I shivered; obviously I shouldn't have worn a strapless top.

"Here take my jacket." He said and draped it over my shoulders.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." I said and blushed again! Come on, stop blushing.

"You're cute when you blush." He remarked. "Do I make you nervous?" He breathed down my neck again and I inhaled the beautiful scent of his after shave.

"No, yes, I don't know." I started, "I don't really know you." I stated and it was all the complete truth.

"Very true, so what do you want to know?" He asked. We were walking along the strip and headed to the beach. "Walk along the beach with me? I'll walk you home."

"Walk me home? What time is it?" I check my phone like ten minutes ago and it was ten.

"It' two in the morning Rose." He stated. Oh…

"I want to know…" I decided to change the subject. "I want to know your middle name." I decided. "And you last name while we're at it."

That moment there I realized how much fun I was having and that I didn't notice other couples holding hands or laughing, because that's what Dimitri and I were doing.

"Alexander Belikov." He finally said. "Yours?"

"Rose Spencer Hathaway." I explained. The waves crashed aggressively on shore and the breezed picked up and instead of smelling his after shave I smelt salt water.

We continued to talk all the way to the back door my house.

"You're lucky that you live on the beach." He stated.

"Well, I'm not the only one." I countered. "I had fun tonight…surprisingly you're nothing of what I expected you to be." I said a slid of his jacket my body shivered, the jacket kept me very warm.

"Same here." He said and then leaned down and kissed me on the check. "Goodnight." He said and walked back to the beach.

"Night." I whispered to myself. I walked in the door quietly, I thought my parents would be sleeping but in my luck they weren't.

"Where have you been? It's two in the morning!" My father said in a serious tone and showed a stern expression.

"You don't have to look out for me I'm eighteen not eleven." I countered.

"Rose, we we're just worried."

"I was out with some friends that I made today…I was at the fair okay? Not like I was spreading myself around. Jeez." I said and went to my room.

I wiped the makeup off my face and brushed my teeth. I change into my pyjama shorts and a baggy t-shirt and climbed into bed with my elephant. A couple minutes later I heard my parents walking up stairs and that's when I drifted into sleep.

**Aha, finished! **

**Review!**

**10+ reviews I will update by Monday! And that's a promise!**

**Please review I did write two chapters today so…I think you owe it to me!**

**If I don't see update by Monday (that's up to you guys) Happy Easter!**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla **


	4. End it?

I woke up the next morning and yawned. I lied in bed replaying the events last night with Dimitri and how much fun I had and how much I didn't push. It was almost like being the old Rose again. But I knew that was impossible the old Rose was to hurt about Mason to be okay. I grabbed my phone and then time said: Eleven thirty. My room smelt of Bacon and eggs and I could vaguely hear the TV playing in the other room.

Did I want to face my parents?

No.

Should I?

Yes.

I got out of bed and opened my curtains the sun shined brightly into my room. I waked slowly outside of my room ad sat down at the kitchen table.

"Okay Rose, it's a new day so let's forget about yesterday." My dad said and passed me bacon and eggs. I nodded in agreement. Easier than expected.

"Fair enough."

"So," Mom said joining our conversation, "Who were out with last night?" she asked, while she was reading the paper.

"A couple friends." I answered debating weather or no to tell them I was technically on a date with a twenty year old.

"Like who?" She asked, looking up at me from her paper. My dad had gone upstairs to shower so if I was going to tell her, I would have to do it now.

"People that I met at the beach yesterday, they wanted to know if I wanted to go." I explained leaving out some details.

"Well who was the hot guy walking you home?" She asked. I spit my juice out and her laugh echoed throughout the house. "Did you really think I didn't notice?" My mom asked cocking an eyebrow at me.

"He's a friend, too." I snarled while walking in to my room and slamming the door shut, I laid down on the bed and smiled, how could he have so much effect on me, just thinking about him made my heart flutter. I went and sat down and sat at my desk chair and ran the brush through my straightened hair. I was too lazy to shower.

"Rose, are you going to the beach today?" My yelled from the kitchen. _Le duh I have to go see my hottie._

"Yeah." I replied. I felt really spoiled that I was living on the beach but I was so much fun. I changed into the red bikini I was wearing yesterday and decided on a white crop top to wear with ripped jean short overtop. I decided on no makeup today.

I just had to be myself…the old Rose? The new one? Are they the same person? I looked over to my table that had my laptop. I walked over there and clicked on Photos. They opened up and went to the file labeled: Mason.

A bunch of pictures of my redheaded best friend from New York. Some at Times square and some just at home, some at prom and some on the weekends and finally some on the rainy day were his parents had to bury him. A tear leaked down my cheeks and I a wave of heat lashed over me.

I slammed the lap top shut and collapsed on to my bed I tears._ It's not fair! He didn't deserve to die!_

This was my first time ever crying about Mason_._ I did cry when he passed and I didn't cry at his funeral because I didn't want to believe it, I just wanted everything to be back to normal. But reality hit me right there. How could I have a amazing time with Dimitri and not ever think about how Mason could never have any of it?

I decided my black waterproof eyeliner and mascara had to be put on, and put on dark. It was a sign of how it had to be. I grabbed my bag and tried opening the back door to get out but a voce stopped me.

"Rose, where are you going?" My mother demanded.

"To the beach, remember how I just told you that!" I snapped

"We'll be back by five." She ordered.

"Yeah, yeah." I said to myself and walked out the door and slammed it shut.

I waked down the steps and on the past headed towards the beach. I walked along the familiar beach, there was dogs running around catching Frisbees and lots of surfers riding the waves. That one thing I haven't done yet, I haven't gone in the water. I kept walking up until I saw that hut I walked in and my body shivered instantly it was cooler in here.

"Rose!" I heard someone call it was the girl working at the counter. She had the familiar

Viktoria.

"Hey," I said, my voice gloomy. "Can I get a strawberry- banana smoothie?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Three-fifty." She sang I handed it to her and she added me the smoothie in return.

"Thanks."

"So did you have fun last night?" She asked and I blushed. "He did." She confirmed.

"I, I did to but, I don't know yet, we'll have to see how thing play out." I decided that would be a smart thing to do.

"I see. Have you seen Lissa she hasn't been answering her cell." She while looking at her phone for any new messages.

"No sorry." I mumbled.

"Well I had better get back to work," She said as three new people entered the hut.

"Okay, I'll see you around and If I see Lissa I'll tell her to text you."

I walked out of there into the blazing hot sun and the smell of the water hit my instantly. I drank my smoothie very quickly and found a garbage can near the boardwalk. It was hotter than most days and the crop top was a good idea. I kept walking pausing occasionally stopping and taking some pictures.

Then my camera got a hold of something else or rater someone else. Or Two some ones.

Dimitri.

With Tasha.

I pulled the camera away from eyes to make sure I was seeing things correctly and I was.

She had her hand all over his chest and was she was practically topless because her skimpy bathing suit pretty much covered nothing. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear and his hands went to grope her ass. Then I saw her hands make their way down his chest and into his pants, I saw her grin.

Bitch! I walked away from that scene so disgusted that I let this guy charm me and said I looked beautiful just so he could get into my pants. I walked headed towards the board walk and it felt like hours. I check my phone and I was right it had been an hour of walking the walk of shame.

"Excuse me," A little girl said trying to pass in between me and the person beside me, I moved out of the way for her. "Thank you." She spoke again and I realize something, that little girl looked like me when I was her age she was about five and she had the long brown hair into two French braids and the wide curious eyes, just like I used to...she looked happy.

I sighed.

"Whoa, bad day? It's only three!" An accent laced voce spoke behind me. He walked up until he faced me. I didn't reply. "What's wrong?" Dimitri asked. My face hardened.

"Look, last night was fun but, we should just end it." I explained and tried to walk away. He grabbed my arm I shivered at his touch.

"End it?" he asked and made a silent laugh. "What did we have In the first place?" He asked me, his expression was puzzled and the scent hit me... his after shave and it smelt so good.

"Good so we're on the same page with this." Smirking and made another failed attempt to walk away.

"Did I do something?" He asked walking beside me along the board walk. "I thought last night was fun and that you had a good time." He explained I stared picking up my pace.

"No, why do you go out and have a nice time with Tasha? Or Avery? They're both obsessed with! What do you want me?" I snapped, "I don't need another jackass to date, okay?"

"I'm different." He promised. I shook my head.

"Oh, so I didn't just see your hands all over Tasha ass and her hands down you fucking pants?" I asked

"I was just trying to get her all hipped up, I was just teasing." He argued. Making the "come on" gesture with his hands.

"I'm sure, because I know that you didn't enjoy that nice little blow job she gave you?" I snarled. "You disgust me." I scoffed.

"She didn't I grabbed her hand before she could, okay? Because I had fun last night I was just trying to get her all hot and bothered. And you were doing it to!" He argued.

"When?" I screeched, flabbergasted.

"Yesterday when I asked you to the fair." He replied, come on that didn't even count

"Oh that has hardly anything." I scoffed.

"Yeah and what me and Tasha was doing was hardly anything either. I'm not an asshole." He defended.

"I beg to differ." I spat he sighed in frustration.

"Fine. You can be that way. All I can say is that I would have treated you good." He said angrily and turned around.

"That's what they all say." I shouted to him.

"Well in my case it happens to be true." He shouted his tone was still angry. I walked up to him.

"Fine. You spent all last night with me, what color are my eyes?" I asked a turned around so I wouldn't face him.

"Well, when the sun hits them they're gold, lighter than the natural color that they are, but they're brown, dark brown…my favorite." He answered with accuracy and his voice softened.

I turned back around slowly and faced him smiling and soon I smiled with him.

"I told you; I'm different, Roza," He said. "I'm not going to treat you wrong." He promised. I looked up and met his eyes and almost drowned in how beautiful they were.

"What's Roza?" I asked raising both my eyebrows.

He laughed.

"What?" I asked a little more pissed of then before. "What am I supposed to know what that means?" I wondered.

"It's your name in Russian." He said soothingly the waves made a thunderous crash and the seagulls started screaming.

"Oh…" I said feeling stupid and my cheeks were getting warmer.

"So…." He started.

"I don't know if I want a relationship right now." I blurted out.

"Ok." He finally said I could hear the sadness in his voice, he turned around and walked away.

Ah crap.

"Wait!" I called. He turned around and I walked up to him. "Take me out tomorrow, maybe you can try and persuade me." I said slyly.

He smirked.

"By asking that it doesn't seem to me like you need a lot of persuading." He countered.

"Maybe a just a little." I added flirtatiously. He had a little paper in his hand.

"Here's my number," He said getting close to me and sliding in into the back pocket of my jeans making sure to have a nice feel on my ass.

"You're lucky that I know you mean it as a joke when you touch my ass, otherwise I would kill you, and that a promise."

"Luckily you know I'm joking then. And about that offer how about tonight, how bout we walk along the beach at midnight. Deal?"

"Deal." I agreed.

**Okay I'm done!**

**10+ reviews update by Monday!**

**5 of them have to be more then "I love it! UD soon!"**

**Any questions PM me**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla.**


	5. Midnight swimming

It was midnight when I got a text from Lissa who got a text from Dimitri telling her to tell me to meet him. I put on pair of skinny jeans and a red tank and a black three quarter leather jacket. I slipped on some shoes and quietly made my way on top the beach. I waited for a second and then I felt arms wrapped around my waist ad smelled the familiar aftershave.

"Hey." He whispered in my ear. I turned and faced him and smiled.

"Hi." I breathed.

"Want to walk?" He said offering his hand, I took it and we stared walking in the opposite direction then to where I usually do. "Look about Tasha today-"

"It's fine; just don't let it happen again." I said sternly.

"No seriously I shouldn't have don't, although if you would have seen her face-" He laughed. "- it was priceless."

"It's cruel." I said.

"It's hilarious. But I'm sorry I did it." He added. There wasn't a lot of wind tonight so it was very calm and very warm.

"It's alright but, if I ever see your hands on her or her hands on you again I am going to destroy you and I will be painful." I promised while added and laugh to the end of that.

"Got it." Reassured me. I was still on edge about the dating thing, but no one made me feel the way he does. "So word is you're from New York."

"Yeah my family moved here because-" I stopped. Did I want to tell him? That was a little too personal to share.

"Yeah…"

"Because they wanted a change of scenery and I'm going to college so, yeah. What about you, you lived here your whole life?" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah."

"That sucks." I stated, he chuckled and shrugged.

"Not really." He stated. "I admit there times were I wanted to run away and get the hell out of here but, I would probably miss it."

"So is it hard when you're um…in um…?"

"Afghanistan." He finished.

"Yeah." He said taking the word out of my mouth.

"It's scarier than me feeling homesick but I've been doing it for two years so I've adapted." He explained.

"When do you go back?" I asked.

"Sometime in September. I think." He said. "But I try not to think about the future a whole lot I just kind of focus on right now." He said looking into my eyes and my soul, well it felt like that.

"Well that's a, a good idea." I stuttered.

"I think so to."

"Hey, I'm sorry about spazing today and the mixed signals and stuff especially because I've only known for about two days I just dated a lot of Asses and I'm paranoid-"

"Roza, I get it." He reassured.

"Really? Most guys would have freaked out."

"Well I guess I'm special... and I see where you're coming from…it was kind of piggish." He admitted.

"You're weird." I laughed. He shrugged.

"You want to go in the water?" He asked facing me.

"It's like one in the morning." I told him.

"So…ever take step on the wild side?" He asked backing up towards the ocean.

"Of course I do!" I promised. "I don't like playing it safe."

"Could have figured out that one on my own, the way you came at me today, I'm surprised you didn't' have a bat!" He exclaimed and I glared at him. "Kidding." He reassured.

"Haha, you're so funny." I said with no expression.

"So are you coming?" He asked taking off his shirt still backing towards the ocean.

"Is this just a way to see me half naked?" I demanded, fallowing him to the ocean.

"No that would just be the plus." He explained.

"And what if I'm not wearing any panties?" I asked teasingly. He looked up at me wide eyed.

"That. Is. So. Hot." He remarked. "Are you?" He asked.

"Of course." I scoffed. I looked down deciding whether or not to join him

"So…are you going to come?" I looked back up and he was in the water all the way up to his shoulders.

"Is it cold?" I yelled to him teasingly, forgetting that everyone is sleeping around us.

"Yeah! You should come in and warm me up!" He yelled back at me.

I thought about it, it's just like wearing bathing suit. Right? I took off my jacket off and then my shirt. Thank god I wore my sexy lacy push up bra, and panties, I heard him wolf whistle and I blushed.

"Are you blushing? That's adorable!" He yelled.

"Shut it!" I replied laughing. I stripped off my jeans and walked towards the shore. I stuck my feet in the water. "It's so cold." I screeched and stepped back out.

"You'll get used to it." He promised. I walked forward till I was up to my hips and the numbness has taken over my legs and it felt surprisingly soothing. Dimitri was another six feet ahead and I giant wave crashed over me hitting me past the boobs and I squealed. I heard Dimitri chuckle.

"Why did I let you talk me into this again?" I asked shivering.

"It's not that bad." He said. "Come here."

"You're lucky; most guys don't get to see me like this until the third date." I joked.

"I guess I'm just special."

I dunked my head underwater and swam towards him. I went up for air and I was right by him but I was treading water since I couldn't touch the ground like he could. He was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered, breathless.

"I wish you wouldn't have asked." I replied and put my lips to his hungrily and through my hands around his neck.

Sparks flew around me and even thought we were in the cold water everywhere he touched me felt like it was on fire. The kiss tasted like saltwater ad that was the scent in the air but even through all that I could smell his aftershave. He responded by taking my legs, underwater, and making kind of like gesture to wrap them around his waist, because I couldn't stand on my own. And I did as so. Then I pulled away and smiled.

"Are you cold?" He whispered to me, our faces centimetres apart. I still had my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Not so much anymore." I whispered back and he laughed silently.

I pressed my lips back to his not ever wanting to stop tasting him, to stop feeling the way the kiss made me feel, the way he made me feel. He put his hands on my thighs, underneath the water and it turned me on so much that I grinded into him. And he moaned. And I smiled against his lips.

Hell yeah!

I pulled back and rested my forehead on his.

I woke up in my bed the next morning feeling all giddy inside. I replayed the events of last night and smiled. We kissed, he kissed me, or I kissed him but we kissed. I grabbed my elephant that was on my bed ide table and pulled it close to my body. I hopped out of bed and went to the kitchen.

"Morning mother!" I exclaimed and kissed her on the cheek. Then I skipped my way to my father and repeated the same actions that I did to my mother.

"Good morning Rose." My mother said uneasily, she gave a look to my dad saying she doesn't really know what was going on. MY heart fluttered.

"Rose, did you shower?" My father asked me.

"No." I replied dazedly while dancing around the room.

"Why is your hair curly again?" My dad asked. I froze.

Oh, damn.

It was straightened yesterday when I had my little midnight swim with Dimitri. Crap, what do I say to that?

"Were you out last night?" My mother demanded. Soon both pairs of eyes were on me. I gave them the "wtf?" look.

"Of course not!" I scoffed. "Why would you think that?" I said putting my hand over my chest in fake mockery.

"Your hair!" My mother yelled.

"Look, it doesn't matter." I exclaimed. "I told you I'm not a little girl anymore."

"So were you out last night?" My father demanded in a scary tone.

"Of, course she was that's why she was so happy…AH! You were out with a boy weren't you?" My mom asked. "Weren't you?" She repeated sternly. "Please tell me you had cloths on."

"Mother! Of course I did," _Not very much but…_ "Does it matter if I was? With a boy?" I asked a little pissed off.

"Yes, who is he?" Mom asked, raising an eyebrow…seriously could everybody do that?

"My friend's brother." I mumbled, not making any eye contact.

"Does he have a name? How old is he?" My father asked.

"Oh, my god! He's name is Dimitri and he's twenty!" I screamed frustrated.

"Twenty!" My mother gasped.

"What you and dad are three years apart!" I countered. "What the difference?" I scoffed.

"The difference is, is that you're a eighteen year old girl and he's twenty and guys at that age aren't um…they might try to take advantage of you-"

"Mom he's not like that!" I promised and flushed of embarrassment that they brought this up.

"Where does he go to school? Does he even go to school?" My father asked, I widened my eyes and replied.

"He's in the military, okay?" I said and went to my room. I quickly got changed and through my hair up.

I heard a knock on my door and my mom waked in. I was already fully dressed and just about to head off outside.

"Hi." My mother said stepping in.

"What?" I asked. All I wanted to do was leave here, well and I was going to go find Dimitri.

"We just- you can't keep pulling away from us that's all. We would have liked to no there was a boy in your life." My mother explained to me in a hushed tone.

"Well mom, I'm not pulling away just growing up." I argued and brushed past her out the door and into the scorching hot weather. I walked or a bit and then I felt hands wrap around my waist and somebody kissed my neck.

Then he whispered in my ear. "Эй сексуальный."

I turned and faced him taking in how hot he looked today. He didn't shave which kind of disappointed me; it meat no aftershave, but he still worked that look pretty damn well.

"What's that mean?" I purred.

"It means you looked really sexy today." He explained, our bodies were pressed up together. I could hear the seagulls flying around and I could smell a hotdog that someone was probably eating nearby.

"Do I?" I teased.

"Yeah." He growled and gave me a quick kiss. I pouted so he kissed me again and it lingered longer this time.

And smiled and big bright smile and then I remembered the events of this morning.

"I got caught. They no I was swimming with you yesterday or this morning or whatever." I explained. His gripped loosened around my wait and I missed the warmth and protection it made me feel.

"How did they found out?" He wondered taking my hand and started moving along the beach.

"My hair was straightened when I went to sleep and it was curly when I woke up." I explained and sighed. "They know I'm seeing an older boy to and they're not so thrilled about it" I continued.

"Oh…so what does that mean for us?" He said looking over to me. Our eyes locked and I told him the complete truth.

"That I'm going to be with you anyways not matter what you say." I replied.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, babe."

"What about me? Does your family know about me? Do you even live with your family?" I honestly didn't know that about him.

"I do live with my family and no I didn't tell them…Viktoria did." He explained and I laughed at the thought, he was lucky to have a sister.

"Is she you're only sister?" I asked him and smelt another hotdog and my stomach growled.

"Let's walk to that little restaurant and I'll buy you something to eat." He said and I nodded in agreement. "And I have three sisters, Karolina is the oldest with a seven year old son Paul, Sonya is next she's expecting and then Viktoria. So I have two older sisters and one younger and I live with my mother and grandmother."

"What about your Dad?" I asked and I felt him stiffen. "Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable

"Next time." He promised.

**Finished!...the chapter**

**12+ reviews I'll update by Friday! Review!**

**It will be harder to update because Easter break is over and I'm back to school!**

**~ Hermosa Pesadilla**


	6. Jump

**Disclaimer : Don't own a thing.**

Dimitri bought me what I craved most: A hot dog.

"Want a bite?" I asked, holding out the hotdog towards his face. He took a bite out of the end and gave it back to me.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem, you paid for it." I said and took another bite. "Which you didn't have to." I added. We were walking along the strip with all the little shops as I was eating my hotdog. I finished quickly and threw the wrapper in the closest garbage.

"So, what did your mom say about me?" I wondered gripping his hand tighter.

"She wants to meet you but I had to make sure this is going to be serious before I answered her." He explained in his sexy accent, I nodded when I replayed the words in my head…

"Is this going to be serious?" I asked, shyly.

"I want it to be." He replied in a hushed tone. I turned ad faced him and kissed him on the lips so tenderly and it was filled with passion, passion two people shouldn't have had for each other for knowing each other for three days.

"Me to." I replied and we continued walking, not holding hands just simply enjoying each other's company.

"So…." I started.

"Dimitri!" A voice called. Lissa and Christian came running up towards us; I grabbed Dmitri's hand and pulled him closer to me as if these people were going to hurt me.

"Hey." Christian said.

"Hi." We replied in union.

"Aww…"Lissa cooed. "That's so cute."

"What can I say? I'm adorable!" I squealed and smiled wide. Dimitri laughed and pulled me in tighter.

"So," Lissa started. "We we're wondering if you two wanted to come to my house and swim in my pool maybe try something different." Lissa wondered.

"Sure. You up for it?" Dimitri asked me.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Great! Let's go. My car is over there." She pointed back to the deration to where they came from.

We go to Lissa enormous house around three. This is house was the most gigantic elegant house I've ever seen.

"You're rich?" I asked dumfounded.

"No," She replied slamming the car door shut. "My parents are." She added quietly, walking up the stone steps in her front yard. We all followed her up as she opened her double doors.

OMG.

This place is huge. Talk about your two sets of spiral staircases leading up to a gigantic hallway.

"Holy crap!" I gasped. Lissa smiled and two people came from the hallway to the right of us.

"Hi Miss Lissa." A woman said dusting around the house.

"Hi Alberta." Lissa replied flashing the girl a polite smell. "These are my friends well you know Christian and Dimitri but this is my friend Rose." She explained.

"Hi." I said to her she smiled back and continued dusting.

"Lissa you pare-"

"Vasalisa." The women said, Vasalisa? She sheared the same blonde hair as Lissa, probably her mom, and the elegant features between them were uncanny, but the male, which I'm guessing was her father had the same pale green eyes.

"Hi Mom, Dad." She replied obviously shocked, Christian let go of Lissa's hand and looked elsewhere. "You remember Christian and Dimitri." She said after a pregnant pause.

"Hi." Lissa mom replied and glancing at me. "Who's this?" She asked in a fake polite voice that I heard so clearly through her voice.

"This is my friend Rose she moved here a couple weeks ago." Liss explained a muttered a Hi and let Lissa do the talking. The more I was in the house the more I realized how much it smelt of vanilla and brown sugar.

"Nice to meet you." Her father said. "I'm Eric." He said. He seemed a lot more nice and appreciative towards the three of us.

"Mom we're going to chill by the pool." She explained "Come on guys." She lowered her voice and we fallowed her out back. As we passed Alberta I heard Lissa say with heavy sarcasm. "Thanks for the warning."

"I tried." Was returned to her. We hurried passed fantastic scenery which I wish I could have taken a picture of. She brought us outside and I saw this amazing pool. It was crazy. It was like couldn't even describe it. I smelt like chlorine, and if you went to the edge of the pool you could see the ocean right underneath it.

"Have you ever jumped off the cliff?" I asked, me being a dare devil would have had a blast doing that. The rush of it would be amazing.

"No, but some of my brothers friends have as well as my brother." She explained bringing out the docking station for the IPod. There was a bunch of lawn chairs laid out side by side on the other end of the pool. I walked to the very edge of the concrete and looked down, I should jump. It would be awesome but it would probably re- star some people's hearts.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. Dimitri had walked over to one of the lawn chairs and laid down in it obviously trying to tan.

"I'm going to invite some of my other friends." Lissa told me reaching for her cell. I nodded and turned back to Dimitri.

"Hey, you're going to come in the pool with me right?" I asked steeping closer until I was standing over him.

"You're blocking my sun." He explained quite snotty, well he meant to but still…

"Come with me?" I asked batting my eyelashes. "And later you're going to jump of the cliff with me." I explained and sat at the end of his chair.

"If I'm going to die, it will be Afghanistan not from jumping off a cliff." He said and finally opening his eyes and looking into mine and his expression softened.

"Don't even joke." I warned. He smiled.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "But you're not losing him anytime soon." He promised.

"So are you going to jump of the cliff with me?" I asked. He nodded; and I smiled. Then I heard and felt a giant splash, and then the laughter of Christian and Dimitri as water was pouring off of me.

"Sorry Rose," Christian said resting his arms on the edge of the pool facing me.

"I'm going to kill him." I said to Dimitri, my white top clung to me uncomfortably. I peeled it off my and aid it on the top of a lawn chair so it could dry. Then I took off my shorts and did the same thing.

I laid down in the lawn chair and also tanned for about 20 minutes when I heard Lissa's voice again.

"Hey Rose," she said. "You already know Viktoria," Dimitri eyes opened and glared up at the guy standing next to his sister. "This is Jesse, Viktoria's boyfriend and this is my friend Mia and her boyfriend Eddie. This is Rose, Dimitri's girlfriend." She explained. Girlfriend? Is that what I was to him?

"Hey." Eddie was the first on to speak. I smiled ad he sat down in the chair next to Dimitri, they were obviously good friends hey way they were talking.

Girlfriend. I still couldn't get that word out of my head it made me feel giddy inside.

"So, I guess its official then," Viktoria said sliding into the chair next to e wearing only her brown bikini.

"What's official?" I asked sitting up and taking my sunglasses off.

"You and my brother, you know if Lissa says it, it must be real." She said and smiled. I didn't know what to say, were we official?

"Yeah," I mumbled and laid back down.

"Let's do chicken wars!" Eddie exclaimed jumping in the pool and making a giant splash.

"Not fair! Dimitri is like seven feet tall and Rose is all to they'll pone." Christian exclaimed from the pool.

"Hey, Jesse is pretty tall and Viktoria is taller than me." I countered and I was really competitive so having the advantage was amazing.

"Alright." Christian agreed. Dimitri and Jesse hopped in the pool and all the girls stood at the edge of the pool wondering if it was cold.

"It's not as cool and the ocean, Roza." Dmitri was calling to me. So I went for it. I jumped the pool it felt refreshing not to be in the scorching sun. I brought my head above water.

"It's not cold." I promised. Viktor went behind Lissa and Mia and pushed them both in and then jumped in herself.

Mia and Lissa brought there had above water and squealed.

"Eddie! It is cold." She screamed weirdly enough I realized how young Mia looks and how tiny she is and how Eddie was pretty buff and looks a lot older than her. Mia had the pale blond hair like Lissa, she had blue eyes and her face could only be described as doll- like. And Eddie had brown hair and brown eyes and reminded one of those guys who looked like they would be a fun guy to be around and laugh at.

"Let's make a deal. Losers have to buy drinks for the party tonight." Dimitri challenged.

"Party?" I asked.

"Yeah at Eddie's his parents are out for the week. You up for it?" Dimitri explained to me from the other side of the pool. I nodded. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "You ready to win?"

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed. Dimitri went underwater and I got on top of him. He lifted out side of the water and I almost lost my balance but he grabbed my legs keeping me from falling. I screamed. Dimitri and I were defiantly the tallest but Viktoria and Jesse came pretty close. Me and Viktoria were laughing and battling it out until they lost their balance and fell down.

"Victory!" I cheered. Mia and Eddie had knocked Lissa and Christian to their feet pretty quickly so now it's Dimitri and I and Eddie and Mia.

"You're going down." Mia yelled toward us. We grabbed each other's arms trying to push each other off.

"Come on Mia, I'm not buying beer tonight." Eddie explained.

Mai and I fought until she fell off leaving Dimitri and me the winners! I flipped off Dimitri and landed in the pool with a big splash. We all got out of the pool, the losers a little bit disappointed that they had to buy drinks for tonight

"Dimitri, Mom said that she will be here in an hour so she can drive us back to the beach so we can get your truck." Viktoria said checking her phone.

"Okay." He replied.

"Rose you can stay here until he party and after we can drive you home, I have something you could wear." Lissa offered. " And you can shower here."

"Sure, I'll have to let my parents know." I replied shoving my hair back in to a messy bun.

"Dimitri lets jump off the cliff now." I said standing up. He stood up net to me. "Unless you're scared." I teased.

"Yeah okay," He scoffed at me and I giggled.

"Let's all do it." Mia said. Viktoria and Lissa exchanged uneasy glances. "Fine Eddie and I will do it."

"Speak for yourself girl." Eddie said sipping is root beer. Mia glared at Eddie.

"Fine but you're not getting any for a week." Mia said with sassy move by putting her arms on her hips. I tensed a little bit t that comment.

Sex.

That what she was talking about and my secret is s that I had never done it.

Ever.

Ad Dimitri had probably slept with Tasha multiple times.

"Yeah," Eddie said standing up. "Imma go jump of the cliff" He replied putting his arms around Mia. "Love you." He said.

"I'm sure." She replied.

"Ready?" Dimitri asked as we walked over to the edge.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

"I'm freaking out." Eddie said squealing like a little girl.

"Man up, Edison. Jesus." Mia said slapping him on the arm.

"I'm good." He breathed. Mia and I just had to laugh at him.

"We'll meet you down there." Lissa called she now had her short o and her hair pulled back elegantly.

"Okay." Mia called in return.

"Ready?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah." Dimitri and Mia replied at the same time.

"No." Eddie replied shortly after.

"Too bad." Mia said grabbing onto Eddie's hand. I did the same with Dimitri.

"One." Mia stared.

"Two." I went on.

"Three!"

We jumped.

**Sorry this wasn't up yesterday I had writers block and I just woke up this morning and wanted to write so yeah. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**12+ review 6 of them saying more than "I love it. UD." I will update by Wednesday!**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla**


	7. You were the first one?

The breeze on my face was awesome and the thrill of it all made me shivers. The screams surrounded me until we hit the water. You feel it instantly. The water surrounds you and you're puled so far under you don't know if you'll be able to swim to the surface. You can of course and that's what I did. I gasped for air Dimitri and Mia we're already at the surface of the water, seconds later Eddie came up grasping for air.

I laughed and started swimming towards Dimitri, I heard some cheers towards my right and Lissa, Christian, Viktoria and Jesse had appeared. I reached Dimitri and was about to kiss him because I felt it in the moment when I heard a voice nearby.

"OMG," Eddie said. "That was so scary I almost crapped my pants."

"Way to ruin a moment." Dimitri growled at Eddie who was about teen feet away making out with Mia.

"Cleary it hadn't ruined their moment." I stated and laughed. "Race you to the dock." I said and took off underneath the cool water. I swam and swam until I reached the dock… seconds after Dimitri had. Damn it!

"How did you do that?" I gasped.

"Well," He scoffed.

"Whatever." I replied.

"Dimitri, mom and Sonya are out front." Viktoria said grabbing her bag. Dimitri slipped out of the water and the rest of us followed them down the long walk way and out front and I saw the car parked in the long dirt driveway. Dimitri turned wrapped his arms around my waist and tried to kiss me.

"Yeah right." I said and tilted my head. "Your mom and sister are right there. But I'll see you tonight." I said. I still felt a little embarrassed that his parents saw us like that.

"Fine." He growled and slowly and teasingly unwrapped his arms from me. My body felt cold without his touch and I wanted to beg him not to go but, I will see him in a couple hours. I care about him so much that it drains me.

"See you later." I whispered.

"Bye Roza. Oh, and wear your hair up for me tonight." He said using his Russian nickname for me. It was so sexy the way he rolled his "R's" When he said it. Dimitri walked into the back seat of the car and Viktoria soon joined him and their car pulled out of the driveway.

Lissa squealed. "That it so cute." She went over a talked to Christian and Eddie soon they flew off in Eddie's car leaving Me, Lissa and Mia left outside.

"So, I texted my mom and I can stay." I said slipping my phone back in my pocket.

"Great! Mia's going to stay to," Lissa cheered. "Come on let's go to my room and we can all shower."

We walked back into the mansion and up the spiral stair case with god railing and down the hall; we entered the room on the left. The scent of Vanilla hit me and I starred at her light pink wall with cream and gold bedding on her giant bed. She had two white desks like me except mine were dark wood, one with a mirror attached probably for makeup and doing hair, like mine. The other one had a laptop and books on it like mine probably not as many books though. She had pictures all round her room in decorative picture frames, different than mine, mine her all clipped to a board over my bed.

"You're room is as big as my house." I stated in awe. I dropped my bag next to her bed and decided not to sit since I was still kind of wet.

"Um, Mia do you want to shower first?" Lissa asked Looking at Mia.

"You can if you want; lord knows it's killing you to be chlorine infested." Mia said and laughed. Lissa grinned.

"Thanks so much." Lissa said walking through the door connected to her room which to my believe is her bathroom.

"So how do you like it here?" Mia asked getting up and sitting on the wooden chair and opening up Lissa's laptop. We heard the shower turned on. She turned and faced me waiting or the computer to load.

"I love it. It's different form New York but I've learnt that different can be good sometime you know?" I explained. I walked around the room looking at Lissa's photo's a lot of them are her and her family they looked like the perfect family. Jealousy was the feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's been a good day so I brushed it off.

For now.

"Cool, so have you slept with Dimitri yet?" She asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I wondered, did girls just ask other girls like that out of the blue?

"It's just a question, he's very inpatient. I'm surprised he hasn't tried anything on you yet." She said typing furiously fast on the laptop, it directed her to a website I knew very well…Facebook.

"How did you know he's inpatient?" I wondered aloud.

"Do you have Facebook?" She asked looking at me. I nodded waiting for her to answer my question. "I'm going to add you." She said flipping her hair back.

"How did you know he's inpatient?" I asked again in a more demanding tone. Now I'm the one growing inpatient.

"Please, you didn't think that you we're the first one of Vika's friends he's fucked. We dated for a week before he got me in bed well, his car."

Bitch!

"But let's keep that a secret." She said looking at pictures of some skank half naked on FB. "Can you believe that slut?" She asked showing me a pic of some whore in her bra and panties.

"No," I said. "I can't." By now I had no idea which slut I was talking about. Lissa soon appeared in a towel.

"Who's next?" She asked looking through her dresser.

"I am!" I screeched ad ran in the bathroom feeling sick to my stomach.

"Okay well towels are underneath the sink" Lissa yelled.

I reached under the sink and pulled out a black towel and rested it on the counter. I stripped off all my clothes and turned on the shower. I waited until the water was warm enough and I stepped in letting the hot water pour down my back. I tried to relax about the little story I had, surly Mia was lying. He wasn't like that? Or was he…?

I washed he shampoo and conditioner out of my hair quickly and turned off the water. I got out and wrapped the towel around me. I wiped the steam off the water and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I wasn't as pretty as Mia.

Or Tasha.

Or Avery.

But I can't let it get to my head, but it sure was hard to get it out! Something about Mia's smirk really bothered me. I thought she liked me.

I opened the door just in my towel and saw Mia in a towel with her hair wet to. I gave a confused look.

"I got the chills so I showered down the hall. " She explained. Lissa was still in her towel and looking through her walk- in closet on the other end of the room.

"I have the perfect thing for you Rose!" Lissa gushed and pulled out this strapless loose fitted red top in bordered with black lace clipped on one of those fancy hangers.

"It's a little big for me, so it should fit you perfectly!" Lissa squealed by this time Mia had already walked into Lissa closet and began looking around. "And I have these really cute white jean shorts that would look so perfect with them."

"Yeah it's really pretty." I cooed, would Dimitri like it? As long as my hair was up.

"Okay! Go blow dry your hair so I can do it!" Lissa said shoving me into what seemed like the princess washroom.

By the time all of our hair and makeup was done it was about eight. Mia just walked out of the bathroom in a skin tight blue dress what complimented her eyes beautifully. It was one of those that had a zipper down the front. It was obviously Lissa's because it was that tight, not to mention that her boobs were falling out. He hair hung straight down her back.

"Where did you get those?" Lissa asked gesturing to her boobs…that were hanging out.

"Oh, the wonders of a triple push- up bra." Mia said looking at herself in a full length mirror. She looked up and down clearly approving.

"Rose go change." Lissa said pushing me in the washroom once again. I slipped of the towel and put on the strapless push- up bra the strapless top and white shorts. I glanced at myself. I had a little bit of make-up and red lipstick, there was two pieces of hair on each side of my head curled the rest was in a French braid falling down to the center of my back. I walked back out in my outfit and Lissa gasped.

"Thanks." I flushed.

"Now what am I going to wear?" Lissa asked panicking ad running back into her closet. I walked into her closet and began looking around. He closet smelt like expensive clothes. And yes, expensive clothes do have their own smell. I searched through all of her clothes when I found a light pink top and a black pencil skirt.

"What about this? Not to fancy not to casual…well maybe for you but not for me." I teased throwing her the outfit.

"Haha very funny, this is cute." She said and ran into the bathroom to get changed once again it was me and Mia alone and it was very dangerous because I felt like I wanted to strangle her for ruining my night, all I wanted to do was to have fun.

"So, are you excited?" Mia asked still staring at herself in the mirror. She looked over at me breaking the glanced she held to herself. I nodded sitting down on Lissa's bed. "Me too. Eddie is going to love me in this dress." She turned when we heard the hinges of the door and Lissa appeared looking like and angel.

"Damn girl." Mia said. "I even hate you for looking better than me." Ouch! Glad she thinks she looks better than me. Which she doesn't, I try to tell myself.

Liar.

At least Dimitri would tell me that…I hope.

Why did Mia have to be so pretty?

I grabbed my phone and looked at the time.

"It's nine, we should go." I said "can I leave me bag here and tomorrow I'll swing by and grab it." Lissa nodded squirting some of her perfume on and standing up.

"Let's go!" Lissa said, we all walked together down the spiral staircase and down into the main hallway.

"Let's take pictures!" Eric beamed coming in with a camera.

"Daddy," Lissa flushed with embarrassment. "It's not prom anymore so no pictures." She sad sternly.

"Okay…just one. Get together ladies." We got together and I smiled a believable smile. "Perfect."

"Oh, Eric. Leave them alone." Mrs. Dragmir said pushing him away.

"Thank you!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Let's go Eric and Vasalisa be back by two." She warned and left to head towards the kitchen dragging Eric with her.

"Andre!" Lissa called. Andre? Who was Andre? Soon enough a guy came rushing down the staircase, sharing the same blonde hair and green eyes as Lissa did.

"Whoa, who's the new chick?" He asked, then I realised her meant me.

"Excuse my bother crude behavior, Rose this is my older brother Andre, Andrea this is Rose." Lissa introduced us. I smiled and did a quick little wave.

"Well hello-"

"Dimitri's girlfriend." She added quickly.

There's that word again.

Girlfriend.

If people keep saying it must be true.

**Okay guy I was waiting until 12+ reviews but I was tired of waiting. I hoped everyone loved it.**

**!13+ reviews and I update before Friday! Well I say again 6 have to be more than "I love it UD soon."**

**Hopefully I added a little drama with the whole Mia thing, next up the party! And I be Rose has a couple things to say to Dimitri about Mia. SO review!**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla **


	8. Why did you really move?

We arrived at Eddie's a little after nine and the party was wild. There were people everywhere and I mean everywhere. The house reeked of booze and alcohol and so did all the people. Loud music was thumping through the house and the block. I found Dimitri instantly, he was standing by Eddie and some other guy I didn't know, and he resembled Jesse thought well, a bit. I walked over there and Dimitri's face lit up. I walked over there and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Rose, this is Jesse's older brother Ivan, Ivan this is Rose." He said holding me very protectively. I decided I wasn't going to let what Mia had told me to get in the way of how I felt about him. I smiled at him.

"So this is the Rose you've been telling me about." He said. "Well, she's a lot prettier then you said she was." He said. I suddenly realized he's had quit a few drinks.

"Oh," Dimitri said uncomfortably. "Thank you Ivan."

"No problemo man." Ivan said walking away, from us to bunch of girls in tight dresses. "Hello Ladies." He spoke over everyone.

"You look beautiful." He said to me. I smiled; I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Thank you, so…he seems like a great guy." I stated. Dimitri nodded in agreement.

"Nothing like his brother." He growled setting his drink down on the table and walked out the back doors, I followed.

"Hey, what's that about?" I asked. I was quieter out here, there was nowhere out here, Eddie lived on the same 'road' as me so his house was on the beach to. "You don't like him?" I asked.

"No," He scoffed. "He's a slut."

"Okay, then." I said and went up to him and hugged him.

"I hate him. He's so wrong for her." He explained. I pressed my lips to his.

"She'll realize that soon." I promised.

"I should rip his thought out."

"Why, what happened Dimitri?" I pleaded and felt for him.

"I just hate him and I finally needed to let that out." He said I gave him an uneasy look. "I promise."

"Okay…You want to go back to the party?" I asked.

"No." He said. "But will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah!" he laughed and kissed me.

The next morning I woke up with a killer headache, a pain I knew all too well…a hangover! WTF? I barley drank anything.

"Morning." My mom aid barging into my room.

"Excuse me, privacy." I scoffed. Then I remembered last night. I have to be nice.

"Well it's two in the afternoon, you have to get up." he said opening my curtains, I was pissing down rain. I was deep in thought remembering the events of last night.

_***Flashback_

"_We can go into my truck," He started putting my hands on my waist. He had a sly look on his face._

"_I can't go in your truck." I said remembering Mia's previous statement about their rendez vous in his car._

"_Why?" He asked bending over and planting kisses along my neck. I kind of had a hard time breathing when he was doing that because I was so turned on. _

"_Because you had sex with Mia in your truck." I said and to my disappointment the kisses stopped._

"_What?" He demanded clearly pissed that I would mention it._

"_Mia told me you guys hooked up; I have to say it that I'm disappointed. I took a couple deep breaths after she told me and I can't be upset because I didn't know you." I said trying to remain calm but I seriously just wanted to go punch Mia._

"_I don't know what to say…" He said._

"_Don't say anything, I'm trying to remain calm but it's kind of hard. I guess I'll just never go in your truck." I stated. Dimitri pulled me into a hug._

"_I think it's time I told you about my dad." He said. We walked further into the beach and sat on the sand._

"_So,"_

"_My dad was not a good man he would beat and…rape my mom and on occasion he'd beat my sisters," He paused and I felt for him. I guess tats the weird out life, we take things for granted. Like me, I take my parents for granted the way I treat them it's horrible._

"_He didn't go near me, I think her knew I could and would do something," He explained. "And one day I did. When I was thirteen I beat him up and sent him packing and I haven't seen him since, good thing to." He finished._

"_Thirteen? I'm so sorry I couldn't imagine." I said. I turned and kissed him on the lips with so much passion I pulled back and Dimitri wiped a tear from my face, I didn't even know I was crying. _

"_After that, I stopped caring about everything and I was I don't know turning into him. I used girls. Tasha, Avery and Mia." He said not making eye contact with me probably out of shame or embarrassment. _

"_You're not like anymore and that's all that matters…wait you're not still like that are you?" I asked trying to lighten up the mood._

"_No he laughed. You're different. And believe when I say I haven't used that a lot and I've ever told anyone about my dad." I kissed him again. "And I wasn't my car it was hers." Dimitri smiled against my lips._

"_So it's safe to just sit in there for a while?" Hinting at something else that I'm pretty sure he got._

"_I guess so." He teased. We walked hand and hand to wards is car. His car smelt exactly like him, his aftershave and just him in general there's not a word to describe it._

_He got in the driver's seat and me the passenger and I hungrily placed my lips to his. He responded by running his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave him. Our tongues battled for dominance I moaned. I pulled back about ten minute later when I got an idea._

"_Can you open the un roof?" I asked him. "And do these chairs lean back?"_

"_Yeah and yeah, but why?" He asked him pressing the butt if the room of his car so the sunroof opened. I found the latch underneath my set and pulled it so my chair leaned back. _

"_I've never watch the stars," I explained. "And I want to…with you." He pulled his chair down so we were pretty much next to me._

"_Okay." He said, he reached from my hand and our fingers entwined._

"_What do you do when you watch the stars?" I asked him. He laughed and my confidence shrunk a ton._

"_Well you could talk or just kind of watch you now?" He responded. _

"_Let's talk. Let's play twenty questions!" I settled on. _

"_Okay. Where are you going to school in the fall?" He asked me._

_Ah. The million dollar question. _

_I knew what I wanted to be, not where I wanted to go._

"_Not sure. I know I want to teach. I don't know where I want to go, I've applied to places and I have all the letters but I haven't opened any of them yet. On their websites I'm supposed to let the know by July 30__th__ if I got accepted to any of them, I'm too scared at least I have a couple more weeks." I finished._

"_Interesting." Was his only reply. I looked up at the stars as they shined in a unique pattern. I could still hear the music from the party but my surrounding felt peaceful. _

"_What's a good question to ask you?" I wondered out loud._

"_What's my favorite color?" He offered._

"_No," I said quickly. "Did you always live here?" I asked, I knew he was Russian, well a Russian god because well the way he talks and his naturally tanned skin that I envied._

"_I lived in Russia up until everything went down with my dad, then we moved here." He explained, I turned on my side so I was facing him, he sensed that I moved so he repeated my actions._

"_Oh," I said stupidly. "So you lied to me before?" He laughed and I brushed it off._

"_What was the real reason you guys moved here?" He asked and I froze, he saw right through my lie I told him last week._

"_It was April and I was in the backseat of the car with my friend Mason, his mom was driving and Mason and I were being stupid and goofing off, being the idiots we were and his mom turned around to tell us to stop and she wasn't paying attention and the car swerved," I paused tears running down my cheeks._

"_You can stop." Dimitri said wiping the tears away._

"_No, the car swerved and we hit a telephone pole and Mason died instantly, I was rushed to the E.R my head was bleeding, I smashed against window or that's what they told me, I blacked out." My voice cracked and I was full out in tears now. "I woke up and my parents were there and they told me Mason had passed."_

"_Roza, I'm so sorry." He said and pressed his lips to mine for a lingering kiss. "But I'm glad you told me."_

"_I think that's why I'm so scared to open those letters, Mai and Jun my grade went down the toilet and I completely failed my S.A.T.'s. I was mad that I survived that I started to cut myself." I said and flashed him y wrist with faint scars._

"_Rose." He said in a warning tone. I knew he cared about me but I was kind of pissed off t that._

"_Look I don't open up to a lot of people so I would appreciate if you didn't judge me." I scoffed at him. He reached out for me and I brushed him off._

"_I'm sorry I just don't like seeing you get hurt or hurting yourself." He sat up and reached in his glove box and pulled out a red sharpie marker. "Let me see your wrist." He said, I showed him shamefully and I felt the cool tip being traced over my wrist. "There." He said, I pulled back my wrist and over my scars were a red heart and some word written in Russian._

"_What's does that mean?" I asked tracing the symbols on my wrist._

"_It says strength because you're the strongest person I know and you those schools you applied to would be lucky to have you." He said and tears spilled down my cheeks again. "Oh, crap I made you cry." He stated._

"_I feel like no one has cared for me as much as you do and weirdly enough I'm really happy right now."_

"_I'm glad." He said and our lips eat once more._

_I've never been kissed like this before, I felt something I've never felt before but I just couldn't put my finger on it. We moved closer to the edges of our seats so our bodies were much closer ad Dimitri put his arm over me and onto my lower back. His tongue slipped into my mouth dominating mine. My hand slipped up his shirt and I ran my hand up and down his warm, toned, chest. Dimitri's finger made a circular motion on my back and slowly went lower onto my ass._

"_What are you getting at?" I asked as he hungrily trailed kisses down my neck. I was breathing heavily trying not to give him the satisfaction about how much he was turning me on and getting me wet._

"_Oh nothing babe." He mumbled against my neck moving he hand the was on my ass up my waist and to my torso._

_Rose!_

_Rose!_

_***Flashback over_

"Rose." My mom said breaking the day dream."Get up, what are you going to do today?" My mom asked still going through my things.

"Mom get out." I screeched.

"Why don't you," she stared coming ad sitting on my bed. "Have that boy, Dimitri; come over today you can't go out because it's raining so jus invite him here." She offered.

Hell no!

"Are you going to be here?" I demanded.

"Yes." She replied sternly.

"Then no thanks." I said. My mom gave a disapproving look and marched out of my room.

**Finished!**

**13+ Reviews I'll update by Wednesday **

**Longer reviews = quicker updates**

**And next chapter will be Dimitri and Rose all alone inside :p**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla **


	9. Actually, my first time

_Want to come to a movie with me? –D_

_Yes! Get me out of this house ~R_

_One condition, I get to come up to your door and introduce myself to your parents-D _

_Fine. But we're going to see 'the lucky one.' ~R_

_Deal. Be there soon ;)_

I plugged my phone into the charger and decided what to wear. I searched through my room and ran my hands through all my clothes feeling their soft and unique patterns. I brought my hand up in front my face and turned it around and saw the red heart and Russian writing on my body. I smiled.

"Rose, what are you going to do today?" Mom asked barging into my room an hour later. I breathed deeply.

"Dimitri is picking me up soon and I'm going to see a movie." I explained setting a pair of black shorts and a pale blue top on my bed.

"Oh…that's acute outfit." My mom agreed.

"He wants to meet you." I said, just then I heard the familiar screen door shut and there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I said rushing towards the door. I opened it and there he stood in his six foot seen glory.

"Hey." He said, I moved out of the way and he entered my house.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed to him. He looked confused and my parents walked in the room and I got scared. I didn't want this moment to ever happen.

"Mom, Dad this is Dimitri, Dmitri this is my Mom and Dad." I explained.

"Hello." He said, I felt him tense up and I grabbed his hand.

"So you're in the army, then?" My dad asked in his macho tone, neither of them bothering to say hello.

"Yes sir." Dimitri replied shifting uncomfortably. He looked good today. His hair in the usually tied at the base of his neck and he had a navy blue shirt on that was dampened from the rain outside. He smelt like his aftershave and the outside.

"So where are you guys going?" My mom asked tapping her foot as if she was impatient. _So that's where I get that from._

"To the movies." I replied letting my attitude show. I looked down realizing that I'm still in my pyjamas. I flushed. "I'm going to go change first but you guys don't need to talk when I'm gone."

I booked it my room shut the door and changed as fast as possible. My mom had said it was warm outside even though it was raining so my outfit was fine. I pulled my crimped hair back and booked it out of my room and back to the front door where Dimitri was still being integrated by my parents.

"Okay!" I yelled interrupting any conversation that they could have been having. "We're going to go now." I said slipping on my beige boots and dragging him out the door. The screen door slammed shut and we ran into his car trying to avoid getting wet. I jumped in the passenger seat and Dimitri slid in the drivers.

"Hey, babe. I was going to say that earlier but I was kind of freaked out by the whole parents' thing." He explained, I groaned.

"I am so sorry." I said and the car started and we pulled out of the driveway.

"It's fine," He laughed. "They're very protective of you."

"Yeah because in the past three months I have brought home guys with tattoos and permanent records." I told him putting my legs on the glove compartment of his truck.

"Better not get any foots prints on my baby." He said stopping at a red light. I looked over at him and gave him look that said, _are you kidding me?_ The car started again

"I thought I was your baby?" I asked running my hand on his inner thigh really close up to his member.

"I-I am driving Roza, unless you want to get in an accident I would stop." He warned pulling into a movie theater. It looked like there was a good amount of cars in it. We pulled into the nearest parking stop and ran to the theater.

"So 'the lucky one' starts n fifteen minutes so-"

"I'll buy the popcorn and here is money for the tickets." He interrupted handing me 30$.

"Um, no." I said handing him back the money. "I have money you know that, I can pay."

"Fine, but I'm buying the food." He said walking off towards the line.

"Next!" Some teenager yelled from the counter. I walked up to the counter and the girl spoke again. "What can I get you?" She asked in a plain tone, she had long brown hair and brown eyes with high bone structure…freaky. "Excuse me?"

"Two tickets to the lucky one. Ah, please." I added, I guess I should try and be polite.

"Sure," She said monotone- like and it hit me. She sounds just like me to well, I used to. "Here, 24.95." I grabbed the cash and handed it to her, she gave me five cents and I left to find Dimitri freaked out by the familiarity between me and the girl.

I looked behind me back at the girl and-

_Smack!_

"Watch where you're going?" A sharp tone interrupting my thoughts. I didn't have to look up to know who it was, I smelt the overpowering scent of perfume and immediately knew who it was.

"Sorry, Tasha." I snapped back trying to brush by her he pushed me back and smiled a devilish smile.

"So, what movie are you going to see?" She asked moving forward to me as I was stepping back from her.

"The lucky one," I started. "And it starts in about ten minutes so if you'll excuse me." I said trying to get by her failing again.

"I just saw that, just to warn you there are war scenes hopefully it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable. You know, because of Dimitri leaving for Afghanistan in a month and half." She smirked and walked away from me. I stood there for a moment shaking the eerie feeling that I had.

"Hey, ready to go in? You got the tickets right?" Dimitri asked coming up to me. I snapped out of my gaze and looked back up at me.

"Yeah," I said faking a smile hopefully a believable one. "Let's go." I said grabbing his hand and entering the theater. We sat pretty far up to the top and watched the movie.

I couldn't really get into it though; I was too busy worrying about what Tasha said. The war scenes did scare me in the movie, they were ambushed and they died so easily. Is that what it was going to be like for him? Could he die at any second? I grabbed Dimitri's hand and it was warm and smooth against mine. I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Nothing," I whispered back. "It's just that I' pretending you are Zac Efron because I love him more then you." I teased grabbing the popcorn but he pulled it out of my reach.

"I paid for it." He whispered.

"I was just kidding." I replied in the same hushed tone. He brought the popcorn back so I could have some.

"That was a pretty good movie." Dimitri said, we were in his car and the rain was still pouring down.

"You think so?" I wondered checking my phone, Dimitri put the car in start and pulled out of the parking lot.

"No, I'm a guy and it's Nicholas Sparks." He said honestly. "But it was alright, it was different…" He went on.

"Different from what?" I asked wondering if that was a hint. He stopped at a red light and turned and looked at me.

"It's not exactly the same," He continued.

"What isn't the same?" I asked even thought I think I already knew, the light turned green and the car kept going.

"Roza, your attitude dropped the minute that movie started, the war at the beginning." He explained and I fell silent. "It's not exactly the same,"

"Anything could happen." I said playing with the ring on my finger.

"It could but it won't, okay? I'm going to be fine. Let's go to my place." He suggested taking my mind of the other problems.

"Okay, is your family there?" I asked. He nodded and turned to an unfamiliar dirt road, we pulled into a long driveway up to a complete brick house with a double garage and three cars already parked there. We ran up to the porch and Dimitri opened the door to the house and we entered.

"Dimka is that you?" a Russian accented voice asked, I was puzzled by the name and clearly my face showed that.

"My Russian name." He explained. A woman, maybe a little older then my mom came into the general area by the front door she had dark hair and the same brown eyes as Dimitri, she was a little bit shorter than me and her hair was pinned up in a tight ballet bun at the top of her head.

"Oh, hello." She said when she saw me.

"Mama this is Rose, Rose this is my mom." He said introducing me to her. I smiled.

"Hi." I muttered in a hushed tone, nervous of what she would think of me.

"Nice to meet you honey, come in, everyone is dying to meet you. We've heard may wonderful things." She said.

I grabbed Dimitri's hand and we walked into a large opening on the left side there was a kitchen painted and olive color with a matching countertop and a large dark wood table with six chairs and an island with a matching two chairs. On the other side there were about six pairs of eyes on me.

"Hi Rose." A familiar voice said.

Viktoria.

I smiled and waved.

"Guys this is Rose." Dimitri spoke up making hand gestures to match. There were choruses of "Hi's."

"Hi." I said trying to keep my voice steady, Dimitri was holding my hand tighter sensing that I was nervous about meeting them.

"Well, we'll be downstairs if you need us." Dimitri said pulling me out of the room down the wooden stairs into a big carpeted room with a large screen TV and two giant shelves with a bunch of movies on them. We entered the door next to the TV. It had navy blue walls with a plain white comforter and dark wood dresser, book shelf and bed side table. I walked in closer and turned back around.

"Nice room." I commented. He smirked.

"Thank you." He replied, I walked over to his book shelf that was behind his door and giggled as I saw a bunch of western novels.

"Westerns?" I laughed and turned to him he was faking a hurt look. "Aww…baby, come here." I said using my index finger to gesture for I to come closer. In swift three movements his chest was pressed up against mine.

"Hi," He breathed. I closed my eyes and my lips met his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gave to him; our tongues were battling for dominance. My body felt tingly and my heart was beating a million times per second. Dimitri kicked the door shut and pinned me up against it I moaned as my back hit the door. Dimitri's hand left my back and I grew sad and I whimpered.

"Don't be sad, I'm just locking the door." He smiled against my lips and locked the door.

I pressed my lips back to his and his hands found my back once again. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and grinded into him. I pulled his hair out and ran my hands through it, and I felt myself getting wetter. Dimitri set me down on his bed and climbed on top of me, without putting too much weight on me. I grinded into him once again and he groaned. He slid his hands on my stomach and tugged my shirt off leaving me in a black bra. Our kiss broke for a millisecond when I took his shirt off. Everywhere he touched burned on my skin.

"We are not having sex." Dimitri said breaking our kiss. He rolled off of me and I turned and faced him and raised my eyebrows. "I don't want you to think I'm using you." He explained.

"I get it and we should probably be further into the relationship first." He nodded in agreement.

"I want our first time to be more special anyways." Dimitri said pulling me closer to him.

Our first time.

My first time.

"Well actually, my first time." I said quietly. He eyes opened further and I flushed with embarrassment. I got up and went to look for my shirt my cheeks red. "Got to go." I said.

"Wait, Roza its okay." He said grabbing my arm. "It doesn't matter." He said resting a hand on my cheek. "You make me feel like no other girl has."

**Done! Sorry I was supposed to update yesterday but my mom was only letting me check emil otherwise I was not allowed on my computer. **

**13+ Reviews I'll update by Monday! Thanks to all my reviewers**

**Longer update= faster updates! **

**~Hermosa Pesadilla **


	10. What is wrong with me?

I laid in bed and daydreaming about Dimitri. He took me to the movie last week and he's been gone ever since. He went back to Russia for two weeks! I still had another week to go, how will I get over this? He went with Tasha, well not just Tasha the whole Ozera family since their families are close, but still Tasha was there. The thought of yhat made my stomach ache.

"Rose, maybe you want to go out to the beach today?" My mom said entering my room without permission.

"Can't you knock?" I demanded getting out of my bed, anger boiled inside me. I hated when she came into my room.

"What's wrong, you haven't been the same since that boy took to the movies last week." She explained sitting right next to me on my bed.

"God mom, can you leave and his name is Dimitri not 'that boy'." I scoffed moving closer to the other side of the bed.

"Oh, so your still….with him?" She asked, "Why hasn't he been around much anymore?"

"Well, you and dad are embarrassing and he's in Russia!" I exclaimed getting off my bed and sitting down at my desk.

"Ah, that's why you've been grumpy." Mom replied. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my tangled hair and stared and my unhappy face in the mirror. _Stupid Tasha!_

"He went to Russia and the Ozera's went with them." I explained in scary calm tone. I was pulling the brush faster through my hair now that the tangles were gone.

"So what's the big deal? Isn't that your friend Lissa's boyfriend's family. I met their mom at the grocery store. She seemed very nice." My mom asked, in the mirrors reflection I saw that she was making my bed.

"Well mom, Tasha _Ozera_, is Dimitri's ex- girlfriend." I exclaimed jumping out of my chair. She took a step back from my bed.

"Oh, well, he seems like very good man and will stay faithful. I know you really care about him, your mood has changed since you first met him, then when you snuck out the next morning you were full of sunshine."

"Whatever, I meant to be meeting Lissa anyways." I said running out of my room. Of course that was a lie I just didn't want a lecture.

I ran down to the beach and I set my towel in between the two flags where the lifeguards keep watch on the people swimming. I took off my white top and my black shorts which left me in my blue bikini. I laid down on the towel and put my IPod on and closed my eyes.

_What was he doing right now?_ I missed him. He made my heart flutter and body tingly. My phone buzzed and I reached up and grabbed it. Someone had in- boxed me.

Dimitri.

_Hey -D_

_Hi ~R_

_I miss you so much –D_

_Just one more week but I miss you to. How's Russia? ~R_

_Awesome, it sucks that you're not here,–D_

_But Tasha is _has_ she thrown herself at you yet? ~R_

_A couple time actually…just kidding go to go I'm sorry, bye babe –D_

_Bye ~ R_

I threw my phone back in my bag and laid back down. The sun was blazing hot on my skin I closed my eyes for a second and pretended for a second that Dimitri was with me. I was in so much pain without him and I didn't understand why.

"Hey Rose." A voice said interrupting my thoughts I wish it would go away. Jesse sat down next to me and I took my sunglasses off.

"Hi," I said. "What's up?" I asked feeling uncomfortable that he was this close to me. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees avoiding his gaze.

"Nothing," He said and smiled. His hand brushed over my knee and I squirmed away from him a bit.

"Oh, cool." I said my voice uneven. His hand did it again and I moved away a little more until his hands went from my knee to my all the way down to my inner thigh "Stop." I warned, it felt dirty and wrong.

"Come on, we don't need to tell Dimitri or Viktoria." He said leaning over and kissing my neck now touching my stomach trying to go down my bathing suit bottoms. I grabbed his arm and pulled it away from me. I grabbed my things and ran away from him, tears burned in my eyes. I ran home to find it empty.

I sat down on my couch and cried, I just let it go. I cried because Jesse just assaulted me and I cried because Dimitri wasn't here to do anything about it. How was I supposed to tell him? I was so embarrassed, I felt as if I cheated on him. Did I? The tears came again.

I walked over to my room and I got out of my clothes. I put of a pair of sweats and a tight top and went back to the living room with my book. I curled up in a ball and read trying to get my mind off of Jesse until there was a knock at the door. I got up and I answered it.

Lissa.

"Hey, I thought you'd be out at the beach." She said stepping into my house. She wore a thin long sleeved top and black shorts.

"Yeah I was but I'd decided to just come home." I explained we both went to sit on the couch and we girl talked.

Lissa and I have been growing closer and closer. I really liked her she was a really good friend and I trusted her.

"I miss Dimitri so much." I groaned falling back down into my couch. She laughed more like a giggle.

"What?" I demanded sitting up and crossing my legs I got a waft of her vanilla perfume. She giggled again. "What?"

"You love him." She squealed. I cringed my nose up and thought about her accusation.

"No I don't." I protested, yeah he was a really good guy but, love? Love was a serious word. Was even able to feel that after what happened to Mason.

"Yeah, that's what I feel without Christian and I for sure love Christian." She squeaked. "You love him just admit it." She said slapping my leg. She got up and went to my fridge and pulled out milk and went to my counter and got herself a glass and poured the milk in it.

"Not yet." I said and faked a smile. "I'm just worried that he's going to be and idiot and hook up with Tasha." I scoffed.

"He won't do that, where's the trust?" She asked putting her glass in the dishwasher. She sat back on the couch with me crossing her legs.

The dishes! I'll do that later.

"I trust him." I countered. "I'm just being paranoid because I-"

"Love him." Lissa finished, I shot her a glare.

"Miss him." I finished.

"Anyways, I've got to run. Mom will be expecting me soon." She said headed for the door. "Oh, I forgot why I came here, we were to busy talking about how much you love Dimitri." She teased. "A couple days after Dimitri and Christian come home me and my brothers usually go camping. This year mom said we could bring long all of friends because I'm going to college in the fall."

"Awesome, she really trusts you then." She nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Want to hear our list of invites?" She said grabbed a Notepad from her bag and stared reading the names off the list. "Dimitri, you, Viktoria, Jesse Christian and me. And Andre and his girlfriend Natalie." She exclaimed.

"Jesse's coming?" I asked clenching my teeth.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Well-"

"You know what? Another time I have to go." She said, waved and ran out to her car. I watched as the car pulled out of the driveway just until I saw in vanishing behind the trees.

"Bye Liss." I muttered slamming the door. Maybe that was a sign? Maybe I should forget that ever happened? Maybe I shouldn't tell Dimitri? It probably wasn't a good idea…

I shook the feeling. It was wrong what he did, suggesting that. Feeling me up in a public place, well kind of. I shuddered at the thought of anyone touching me besides Dimitri.

I flipped on the TV to 'The secret Circle' it was a repeat but it was better than nothing. I got up from the couch and grabbed my computer n then sat back down on the leather couch.

I logged on to Facebook and checked my profile. I was chatting with Sydney when I thought about what Lissa said.

_How do you know when you're in Love? ~R_

My throat ran dry so I went to grab a glass of water I set it on the table and my eyes went back t the little box in the right hand corner of my computer screen.

_OMG! You're with a guy? Why didn't you tell me? And I guess you just want to smile whenever they're around and I don't know. Would it sound cheesy if I said it's different for everyone? ~S_

I laughed. Sydney reminded me of me of Lissa, which is really weird because they're really different. They both have the blond hair and innocent looking.

_I want details! ~S_

_His name is Dimitri okay?_

I was about to hit send when my mom called my name. Funny I didn't even hear the screen door shut, too busy think about Dimitri. I backspaced.

_I have to go ~R_

I slammed my computer shut and set it down on the table.

"Yeah." I replied getting up from the couch. "Where were you?" I asked.

"Out along the beach, how long have you been home?" Dad asked reaching for the newspaper on the table.

"Cool."

"Sure," My dad said in return. Since we had nothing else to talk about I gathered my computer and went to my room and back on Facebook.

Dimitri was online!

_Hi ~R_

_Hey -D_

_I got into Columbia and Stanford! ~R_

_ Roza that's fantastic! –D_

_ I was going to wait but I couldn't you're the first one I told ~R_

_ I'm really proud of you –D_

"Rose!" I heard a low booming voice say.

"Dad, I just need like five more minutes." I yelled back, me and Dimitri are on different time zones we rarely get to talk. "Please."

"Rose, you said you were going to do the dishes. I'm going to take that computer away from you unless you go do the dishes right now." He yelled. I groaned.

_I have to go but thank you, I love you._

I was about to hit send when I realized when I had just typed. What did that mean? Did I mean to do that? Was that subconscious? Well whatever it was I backspaced it.

_I have to go but thank you ~R_

_ Bye Roza – D _

I groaned. And shut my computer once more and groaned again. I got up marched out into the kitchen and sprung open the dishwater and anger was boiling up inside me. I looked at the bottom of y wrist. The heart and the symbols in Russian writing.

"I just needed five minutes." I said walking over to my dad I stood in front of the TV where he was watching a hockey game.

"You told me that you were going to do it ages ago." He protested trying to move his around me left and right to try and see the game. "Can you move please?" He asked.

"I just wanted five minutes to talk to him dammit!" I screamed at him.

"What are you talking about?" My dad asked, his expression showed puzzlement and slowly I began to calm down. I took a couple of deep breaths and I moved out of his way.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked. I shook my head.

"I'll do the dishes now." I said and went back to the dishwasher. My heart slowed down and shook away the feeling.

What's wrong with me?

**Finished! Hope you liked it **

** Thanks to my beta Abbi- Rose**

** 13+ Review I'll update by Thursday**

** ~Hermosa Pesadilla **


	11. He's back

Dimitri was getting back today and truth be told I was nervous for it. I mean I was excited to see him and he was really proud of me for getting into to amazing universities. But I was nervous about the camping trip in a couple of days not to mention my parents weren't thrilled with the idea.

"Why can't I go?" I pleaded, I had just made my parents diner to smooth the idea.

"You are not going camping for a week with your older boyfriend." My dad said sternly.

"She's responsible enough to make smart decisions and this could be good for her." My mom said trying to convince my dad. Here I thought she'd be the hard nut to crack.

"Would it help if I told you I got into Stanford and Columbia, I have to give them the okay by tomorrow." I offered and plastered a giant smile on my face.

"Honey, that's amazing!" My mom exclaimed and gave me a hug.

"I'm so proud." My dad said, I shrugged it off.

"You can go Honey." My mom said I jumped up and hugged her and ran back to my room to get changed and find Dimitri.

Truth is I don't really want to see him. Not right now, I hadn't told anybody about Jesse and I was a little freaked out about it. It wasn't right what he did and I wouldn't be able look at Viktoria the same. I quickly changed into a pair of jean shorts and a purple halter top and flew out the door. I looked left and right, left would be headed into a crowd and right would mean a walk by myself.

I choose left and started walking slowly towards the main part if the beach, the cleaner and safer part. I took my shoes off and dipped my toes in the water.

_How would I tell him? How would he take it? Would he do something about it?_ I tried not to think about it and let the cold water on my feet wash away any worry. I was just starting to relax when someone picked me up and spun me around.

"Hey Roza." He said. I faced him and all I did was smile, I missed him. I hugged him and he bent down and kissed me. He was wearing some black trunks and a blue shirt and his hair was of course tied at the base of his neck.

"Hi." I breathed and smiled again. "How are you? How was Russia?" I asked I grabbed his hand and we continued walking.

"It was good, I love it there you'll have to come with me next time." He said and smiled one of those award winning smiles and I couldn't help but smile. "So camping trip in two days, you going to share a tent with me?" he asked nudging me in the shoulder and I laughed.

"Possibly." I teased.

"Oh, Congrats on the universities, I am really proud of you." He said squeezing my hands.

"Dimitri!" We heard another Russian voice call, it was higher pitched and the scent of Vanilla hit me so I guess Viktoria. What I was not expecting was Jesse right there with her.

"Hey." Dimitri said.

"Do I need to remind you mom wanted you and Rose to come over soon Sonya is bringing her boyfriend home so I'm having Jesse and you can bring Rose." Viktoria said.

"Yeah you want to come?" He asked me. I nodded because I was unable to speak because Jesse was right next to me. "Cool we'll be there in an hour."

"Okay." She said grabbing Jesse's hand and walking off towards the parking lot. I tensed up and Dmitri felt it.

"What's wrong?" he asked grabbing my shoulders so I faced him. "Tell me." I tried avoiding his gaze and looked around right and left. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I promise, walk me home so I can get changed." I said grabbing his hand slowly and walking away towards the house.

"Sure." He said uneasily walking with me. We walked and talked about is holiday and how much fun he had until we reached my house. I walked ahead to see if my parents were home. Luck was on my side because they weren't.

"Okay you can come in." I said and he did I grabbed his hand and led him to my room. He sat down on my bed observing the stuff around him.

"Nice room." He said. I sat down next to him.

"Thanks." I said "So, what should I wear?" I asked getting up heading towards my closet. I dug through my closet looking at all my cute summer dresses.

"You know I don't think it matters, my sister had a dress laid out to wear but you don't have to." He said getting up and wrapping is arms on my waist. I kissed his lips with much passion.

"You're supposed to say that." I said wrapping my hands around his neck. I turned and saw the perfect thing to wear. "What about this?" I asked. I grabbed a flower pattered white romper, the flowers were blue and pink and I topped it with a black belt. I held it up for him.

"Sure," He said and laughed.

"That didn't sound entirely convincing." I replied. I grabbed my outfit and plugged in my straightener and switched it on. I went into the bathroom and changed into the romper and washed all of my make up off, just so I could put it all back on later. I walked back into my room and Dimitri stood up from my bed and walked over to me.

"You look beautiful." He whispered and I smiled again and my heart started beating loudly.

"Thanks." I said and I my heart started beating faster again and I realized that I really wanted to Dimitri to kiss me like a lot and I couldn't wait any longer I felt dirty since Jesse felt me up and I needed to my touched by him.

I locked my lips to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I shoved my tongue into his mouth and he moaned. His hands went to my ass and it felt good way better than what happed with Jesse. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled back and we were both breathing heavily.

"What brought this on?" He asked still holding me up.

"I just really missed you." I breathed and I jumped down and shoved him on the bed and climbed on top of him. It felt like I was in a little bubble with him, until I heard the screen door shut. "Shit." I cursed and climbed off of him.

"Rose?" My dad yelled wondering if I was here.

"Yeah Dimitri and I are in here." I explained. I got up and sat down at my desk, pulled my hair out of the ponytail and ran the straightener into my hair. My dad walked in and eyed Dmitri who was sitting on my bed He got up quickly and moved over to the other side of my room.

"Hello sir." Dimitri said. My dad nodded. I finished straightening my hair and turned around and faced my dad.

"Daddy I'm going to Dimitri's for lunch so I'm just going to put on my makeup and we're going to leave." I said.

"Okay." My dad said and walked out of the doorway.

I put a couple layers of dark blue eye shadow and some black eyeliner. I put of some mascara and some light pink lip gloss. Did I look ugly? I started breathing heavily and Dimitri came up to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at me in the reflection in my mirror.

"What If you're whole family hates me?" I asked standing up and facing him. "What if I look ugly?" He chuckled.

"You look beautiful and you've already met your family." He said walking over to my desk where my computer is he picked up a picture of me, Sydney and Adrian.

"If you call that meeting them this is my first time having a meal with them and this is your first time meeting Sonya?" I asked he nodded. "Sonya's boyfriend."

"Well anything's better then Jesse." He scoffed setting the picture down, not asking who it was in the picture with me.

"True." I muttered under my breath. "Should I wear my hair up?" I asked speaking louder making sure her heard me.

"Yes." He said. I bent over and flung my hair into a high ponytail and then looked into the mirror approving. "Perfect." He said.

"Why do you like my hair up?" I asked.

"I don't know I just do." He replied. "We should go my car is parked down the street" He explained we walked outside my bedroom.

"Mom, dad we're going to go. I'll see you later." I explained dragging Dimitri out the door, the heat hit me instantly. We walked down the street until we came to his truck.

We walked inside his house to find nobody inside; through the window I could see everybody outside having a blast.

"Come downstairs with me I need to change." He said walking towards the door to the basement. I followed him down the stairs and into the room. "Okay so what should I wear?" He asked. I gave him a look,_ are you kidding?_ "What? I need to make an impression."

"Okay, I'll find something." I reassured him. I dug through his plain closet. I was digging way in the back when I saw it.

The camouflage suit at the back off his closet.

I pulled back and saw a navy blue Hollister shirt. "Wear this with your beige shorts. " I offered tossing him the shirt. He nodded.

"You want to help me change?" He teased waggling his eyebrows. I nodded and slowly made my way to the hems of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I ran my hands around his warm chest and made my way down to his jeans and shrugged them of leaving him in just his boxers.

"You can do the rest." I said lying down on his bed. He chuckled softly and threw on the blue shirt and his shorts. I got back up from his bed and we walked back up to his house and out the back door. The heat wrapped around me I didn't know if it was from the sun or the barbeque, you could almost see the heats waves vaporing right off of it.

"Hey mom." Dimitri said with my hand in his.

"Hi Dimka, Roza." She said with a glowing smile that could have lit up a room it reminded me of Dimitri and it warmed my heart.

"Hi." I said she brushed by me.

"Come on let's go meet the family." Dimitri whispered in my ear. He had a huge yard there was a nice garden, there was a play set with a little boy playing on it. He waved and I waved back to him.

"That's Paul, my sister Karolina's son." Dimitri said the little boy went back on the swing and began to swing by himself.

To the left and to the right there was a staircase. I clutched his hand tighter and we walked over to a couple of people with beers in their hands.

"Dimka!" A girl said, she had the familiar rich dark hair and soothing brown eyes.

"Hey Karolina." He replied, the boy-Paul's- mom. "This is Rose, you met very briefly before." He exclaimed.

"Right," she replied she shared the same accent as her family. "Hi it's really nice to meet you. This is my fiancé Jonah." She said I could instantly tell her shared the same kind and caring quality as her mom.

"Hi, you two." I replied.

"So you're the girl that makes him stupid." Karolina said. "Thank you, frankly he was just annoying me before and now that he acts so dumb it's easier to tone him out." She explained with some heavy sarcasm. I laughed along with her Dimitri stood their rolling his eyes chuckling.

"So have you met him yet?" Dimitri asked Jonah and Karolina, she smirked and nodded her head.

"She seems to think he's the one but he seems like nothing special just like Jesse." She said I winced at his name. "You're the only one I really like." She directed at me.

"Great another Jackass." Dimitri said. "Can I have a sip of that?" He asked trying to grab the beer.

"No you are too young." She chased at him she smiled and handed him the beer he chugged a bit and handed it back.

"Dimka." Another female voice said. "Hi." She glared at me. She had shorter hair then Viktoria and Karolina and had the same brown eyes but somehow they were more cold.

"Hey Sonya, this is Rose." Dimitri said.

"Hi." She said coldly. "So _this_ is the girl you want to be with." She scoffed at me._ Boy does she know how to make me feel good._

Karolina cleared her throat. "Hey, where is Rolan?" She asked changing the subject, Dimitri started to breathe again and I did to.

"He's right there." She said we all turned around and their stood a boy looking bout six feet, Dimitri still towering over him. He had hazel eyes and high cheek bones and dark brown hair. He came over and pecked her on the lips.

"Hey." He said with and Russian accent. Dimitri noticed that to a muttered something underneath his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Kiss ass."

"Hi, um Rolan this is my brother Dimitri and his girlfriend Rose," She did not hide the annoyance in her voice when she said my name. "And my sister Karolina and her fiancé Jonah." She said, she still seemed annoyed even with her own sister.

"Nice to meet you all." He replied politely. She soon dragged him away down the staircase.

"I'm so sorry about her behavior Rose." Dimitri said and I shrugged.

"Don't worry she's a Bitch to everyone." Karolina said taking another sip of her beer.

**Review! Please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to my beta Abbi-Rose**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla.**


	12. I'm so sorry I wasn't there

"It's fine." I said. It's not but I'll get over it.

"Don't worry she hates me to." Jonah said trying to reassure me. "She tried to ruin our wedding that why," He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "We had to move our wedding up two weeks." He finally said.

"Wow." I breathed with heavy sarcasm. "What did she do? If I can ask that…?" I lead on trying not to make the other sister hate me.

"She just ruined everything and then set my dress on fire." Karolina explained snuggling into Jonah. Dimitri squeezed my hand tighter.

"Yeah, that sums it up." Dimitri stated.

"Are you coming to the wedding as Dimitri's date?" Karolina asked setting her empty beer can on the table closes to us. I looked up at Dimitri not knowing how to answer it.

"Well I hadn't exactly asked her yet but she doesn't like surprises so when I ask her later I'm glad she won't be mad at me, thank you Karolina." Dimitri said the sarcasm oozing out of his voice I laughed a little at the comment.

"Stop being a smartass." Karolina scoffed at him.

"Karolina! Can you come help me?" I heard Olena call. She smiled and took off with Jonah. I turned around and Paul was still swinging on the swing, very slowly very sadly. I abandoned Dimitri and walked over to him. It was bold of me, I don't like kids. I walked over and he looked up at me.

"Hi." I said to him.

"Hi." He said with an accent way too thick to be half American. I knew then and there that he wasn't Jonah's kid.

"Can I swing with you?" I asked trying to sound perkier then I really was. He nodded and I sat down on the other swing. I pushed off and started to swing very slowly.

"Why are you swinging with me when Uncle Dimka is over there?" He asked swinging the same speed as me. I looked up to Dimitri who was standing over there looking at us I winked at him.

"Because swinging with you looked more fun." I said and he chuckled a bit. It was cute laugh like a little boy was supposed to sound.

"Oh, awesome." He said. "How old are you?" He then asked.

"Eighteen." I answered moving my legs back and forth so I could keep up with him on the swing. "How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm eight" He answered. I nodded I was going to ask him another question but another voice interrupted me.

"Paul," It was Jonah. "Can you come here?" He shouted. Paul hopped off his swing after slowing down. He turned and faced me.

"Bye." He said and ran off. I watched him until my eyes fell on a different person. Dimitri was approaching me in his wonderful glory.

"Hey we can go eat now." Dimitri said I stood up and walked with him back to the deck and I took a seat next to him at the end of the table. Soon Viktoria and Jesse came over to the table and lucky for me Jesse sat right next to Viktoria on the other side. I breathed in and slowly tried to exhale. Now everyone was seated at the table.

Dimitri passed me food dishes I have never tried before and something that were all too familiar to me I then passed them to Jesse barely glancing at him. Clearly there was more tension at the table then the Jesse and I situation. I sensed it between Karolina Dimitri and Sonya.

"So Rolan what do you do for a living?" Jonah asked obviously sensing the tension in the air.

"Well, I majored in English and I really want to peruse writing." He finished wiping the food off with his napkin.

"Wow that's amazing." Olena said from the other side of the table.

"What about you Rose?" Rolan continued.

"Oh," Sonya interrupted me before I could speak. "She's just out of high school. Barley eighteen."

"Oh, where will you be going to school?" Karolina asked glaring at her sister, I felt bad that she hated me so much and I felt bad that she hated Karolina so much.

"I got accepted to Stanford and Columbia but I'm going to Stanford." I replied honestly.

"Whoa are you some genius?" Jonah asked chuckling at the end of that.

"Honestly," I started. "I have no Idea how I got in."

"I do." Dimitri said I couldn't contain my smile and a quick peek at him. He rested his hand on my thigh and ran it over my bare skin. It felt really good it made my insides turn and all I wanted to do was for him to touch me more. I flashback when Jesse was doing the same thing suggesting I sleep with him. I gaped and pulled his hand away, everyone was caught up in their own conversations to notice. Dimitri pulled me up out of my chair. "Excuse us." Dimitri then said and dragged me away back to wear then place set was.

"What?" I asked pulling out of his grasp.

"What the hell is going on with you?" He asked I heard the frustration and annoyance in his voice. "One minute you are all over me and the next you don't want me touching you." He said, and then whispered. "And I really want to touch you." I really want you to touch me to. Everywhere. But those words were lost in my throat.

"Nothing." I lied and I felt really guilty about it. He gave me a look, please don't lie to me. "Okay, I do have something to tell you." I started. How do I tell him about this?

"Well I'm ready." He said.

"Okay, so when you were gone I was laying down on the beach you know tanning and Jesse came by and we chatted for a little bit. "I started. Then I felt like crying it hit me he grabbed my hand.

"What the hell did he do?" He growled. "Tell me."

"He started brushing his hand over my knee and soon my thigh-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Dimitri was headed off towards the stairs. "Dimitri!" I called but it was too late. He was pissed. I ran up the stairs and watched Dimitri, Jesse had already had a bloody nose when I got there.

"What the hell?" Viktoria demanded.

Dimitri pushed Jesse to the ground and I heard the smacking noise that matched Dimitri's actions perfectly. Nobody was stopping him because they all didn't care except for Viktoria who was crying. I felt so bad my head was spinning and my heart pounding. Jesse wailed out in pain.

"Dimka stop it." Viktoria yelled. He just kept punching him.

"Dimitri stop it." I screeched running towards them trying to stop them I grabbed Dimitri's arm trying to pull him away.

"Rose back off." It was Jonah, he and Rolan came over and grabbed Dimitri and hauled him off Jesse. Or I think it was Jesse. His face was to bloody and ugly looking his beautiful face was destroyed.

"Stay away from my sister," He snarled. "And be sure stay the fuck away from my girlfriend." He pushed Jesse away and he scrammed down the stairs and then I heard the familiar sound of a car door shutting and the engine starting.

"What the hell Dimka! You ruined my life!" Viktoria stormed inside the house. I smelt dirt and blood, Dimitri shirt was stained in a red color crisping at the ends.

"What was that?" Karolina demanded. "I mean it was pretty awesome you taking him out like that." I remained quiet; Dimitri made eye contact with me the first time since it all went down. I nodded as if he was asking to tell them what happened.

"I got upset."

"Yeah I can see that, why?" Karolina continued. I couldn't move I was frozen. Dimitri looked at me one more time and I shrugged, whatever gets you out of trouble.

"He assaulted Rose." Said Dimitri quietly, all their eyes fell on me and I didn't want to look at them I was too embarrassed, ashamed. They all looked confused.

"What?" Sonya asked.

"Sexually." Dimitri then said there was a small gasp that I'm sure left Olena's lips, but I didn't look up to check.

"Yeah right," Sonya started. "She just wants attention." I glanced up for one second and Karolina did not look happy.

"Do you ever stop thinking about yourself Sonya?" Karolina snapped, she threw her beer bottle and it smashed and glass came towards my feet and I backed up. Jonah picked Paul up and walked through the door. Karolina brushed by me. I held a confused look one Rolan and I shared obviously we were the newbies and were missing out on a big secret.

"I'm going to go calm Viktoria down." Olena said and excused herself through the door. Sonya and Rolan walked by me and down the stairs so it was just Dimitri and I. We stood there in a very awkward silence.

"Say something please." I begged.

"Rose I am so sorry that he tried something with you." He said in a hushed tone. I walked over and he wrapped his arms around me. "I wish I was there."

"Can you just drive me home?" I asked, he smiled and nodded. We got to his truck and he pulled of his blood stained shirt and threw on a different one.

We rode home in silence I shut my eyes and pretended that I was somewhere else; I pretended that I was on the camping trip that I was leaving for tomorrow afternoon. I pretended not to be embarrassed by everything until the car came to a stop.

"You didn't have to do that." I stated not bothering to look at him. "Viktoria-"

"Rose what he did was wrong." He said I glanced over to see if he was looking at me and he wasn't, just staring straight ahead at my house.

"I know." I said. "But, are you okay? I'm worried."

"It was so wrong I needed to- I was really angry." He explained. I felt him starring so I turned my head and met his eyes.

"I know but he could be in the emergency-"

"I love you Rose. I love you so damn much and it probably sounds so crazy but it's true. He tried things with you, things that I dream about doing with you." He said the rest of the words I swallowed mine back down. He said it, he really said it. I bit my lips trying so hard not to smile.

He wants me.

He loves me.

"I love you to." I said it was probably the most honest and truthful thing I had said to anyone since I got here. "I love you." I said reassuring myself. He leaned over and brushed his lips against mine. Even the slightest friction made me want him more. "And I want to do those kind of things with you to."

He laughed just a chuckle but I made my heart flutter. "Good." He said and again slowly pressed his lips to mine. "I love you so much babe."

"I will never get tired of you saying that." I laughed and put my lips on his since none of us pulled away it grew more intense. I love kissing Dimitri the sweet passionate ones and the hungry, sexy ones. I quickly pulled away and got out of the car. I saw his face through the window; confused. I opened his car door straddled him and he slammed his door shut. My mouth found his again and my tongue explored his mouth I felt my inner thighs heating up. Dimitri's mouth left mine and kissed down my neck, I tilted my head back pushing out my chest. I got the intoxicating smell of his aftershave mixed the smell of sweat. He felt his member growing harder. He lips moved lower and he kissed my chest, I moaned, my hands went to his hair and pulled up until his mouth found my again. I pulled away and we were both were breathing pretty heavily.

"My parents are gone until really late tonight, you want to come inside?" I asked still breathing hard.

**Aha I'm finished! Please review guys it would mean a lot! I would probably update faster if u did!**

**Thanks to my beta Abbi-Rose **

**~Hermosa Pesadilla **


	13. If you need to talk to someone

**Disclaimer: Just to let you no….sadly I'm not Richelle Mead.**

**And there's an Authors note and the bottom please read it!**

I bit my lip waiting for an answer my hands were still around his neck. "We could try something I've never done before." I pressed my lips to his warm ones.

"Roza I don't want to pressure you-"

"But you won't be…I want to do this, I'm ready." I protested playing with his hair at the back of his neck. I brought my mouth to his ear. "I really want you."

"Rose-" I rolled my eyes, opened the door, climbed off of him and got out of his truck. "Rose, wait!" He shouted after me. I paused in my tracks and turned very slowly.

"Look if you don't want to sleep with me then-" He laughed and I choked down the rest of my words. "what is so funny…I'm trying got be a little serious here."

"Don't you see how I'm nervous to?" He asked walking towards grabbing both my hands and bringing me closer to him. Close enough to hear his heartbeat thumping loud.

"What would you have to be nervous about? You're um," I searched for right words. "Experienced and I'm not." I said feeling heat rising in my cheeks.

"I want to do this right with you, you deserve it okay?" He explained. "You want to know how I lost my virginity? I lost it in the back seat of some girl's car when I was sixteen, didn't even know who the girl was." He explained not looking me in the eyes; he was ashamed.

"I'm sorry." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah and your first time is going to be way, way more special them mine was." He continued. "So please wait, after the camping trip?" He asked his brown eyes pouring into mine

"Deal." I agreed.

"Okay." He said. I nodded and laughed.

"But, I want you to leave." I said still smiling. He looked dumbfounded he raised an eyebrow in question and I smiled and nodded.

"I don't want to go." He pouted he leaned over and started kissing my neck and he nibbled at my weak spot. I probably wouldn't have made him stop because I was really turned on but a car pulled into my driveway: My parents.

"Oh my god." I breathed. I slapped Dmitri on the back. "Dimitri stop, my parents." He pulled away and turned around to so a very pissed of Abe Mazur.

"I should…"

"Yeah." I agreed. Dimitri ran to his car and pulled out of the driveway n a flash. My dad jumped out of his car.

"What was going on here?" My dad asked ager in is voice. "Was he trying something with you?" He then demanded.

"No. Daddy he's a good guy what are you even doing home?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I forgot my wallet." He said brushing by me and into the house.

"Okay, that was easier than I thought." I whispered to myself.

"Rose, come here!" Mom yelled. She popped open the driver's car door as I made my way over to my dad's car.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about sex." My mother replied. I flushed with embarrassment and shook my head.

"You know what mom? I'm a virgin so don't even worry about it." I explained trying to get out of my car. I succeeded and slammed the door shut mortified. My dad came out of the house and walked down the steps making loud footsteps as he went.

"Bye." Dad said, he got in the car and the engine started. I watched the car grow smaller until it pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. I then turned around and made my way into my house.

It was cooler in my house then outside and Goosebumps immediately spread on my body. It was cold, a refreshing cold. I processed the things that happened today. Firstly, everyone knew Jesse had sexually assaulted me in some way. Second, I'm pretty sure that Viktoria hated me for that and lastly Dimitri loved me. That made my tingly and my heart flutter. It made me feel like I accomplished something.

I don't pile on black makeup.

I didn't push him away.

And I didn't have that hard of a time doing it.

I loved him. I loved him. I loved him. I loved-

My phone rang. I ran over to my bag and grabbed it. I looked at the caller I.D. and smiled, perfect timing.

"Hey, babe." I sang through the phone.

"Hey." He replied. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Because it's been so long."

"Yeah you must have just gotten home. How is everyone?" I asked feeling a twinge of guilt in my gut.

"Yeah, everybody just went their own way." He explained.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Dimitri, crap I have to go someone's at the door."

"Okay bye. Love you." I giggled.

"Love you." I dropped my phone on the table and ran to the door fumbling with the door handle I finally got the door open.

"Hi." I said in shock of who was at the door.

"Hi, can I come in? I wanted to talk." Karolina said. I was shocked so I opened the door. Karolina walked in and I instantly smelled Flowers and beer oddly enough it was a good combination. I closed the door and faced her.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked. "You can sit down if you want." I said making some gestures towards the chair. She sat down and I sat on the couch next to the chair. I shivered when my bare legs touched the cool leather surface.

"Look I wanted to apologize for Sonja's attitude." He explained, I suddenly was very interested in the zipper on my jacket. Her hair was pulled up now and I noticed her eyes more they were lighter than I thought they were and her lips fuller.

"Wait, what?" I wondered out loud. "No one should be apologizing here but me okay?" I said in a ruder tone then I intended.

"I know it must be hard dealing with sexual assault." She went on.

"Please it was nothing. Other people have been through a lot worse." I said. I tried to imagine being raped or beaten. This poor family with Dimitri's dad, Karolina's dad, chills ran through me.

"I know. I was raped." She stated. Well that felt like a smack in the face. I didn't know what to say so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I am so sorry it must've been so horrible today with Jesse, it must've brought back so many horrible memories." I was truly stunned, how could she defend me today? My heart ached for this girl I met a couple hours ago.

"It's okay, I just wanted to let you know- if you needed someone to talk to." She offered, she truly was like Dimitri or Dimitri was like Karolina. They both were so kind, so amazing.

"Thanks that means a lot and I'm glad that you're there for me and stuff but just to let you know I don't usually open up to people that easily." I explained and forced a smile and her face fell.

"Okay I just wanted to help." She said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait, I'm sorry I couldn't have been easy for you, luckily Jonah entered your life and then you guys had Paul." I said trying to confirm my suspensions. He face fell and I knew.

"Paul is not Jonah's son…but you already knew that. Sonja didn't believe me when I told her that I was raped she called me a slut and that I needed an excuse for whoring myself around." She explained and I couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. "Anyways don't be a stranger and please don't break my brothers heart." She opened my door and walked out without any goodbye. I wanted to tell her I would never to that and that I was the one who was worried about getting my heart broken. I didn't blame her for just leaving though that is a lot of thing to think about plus, I still needed to pack for my camping trip.

I ran to my room and emptied my drawers with all my clothes in it. I grabbed some old ripped jeans and some sweats and some puma sneakers.

Crap…I remembered I hate packing.

I was lying in bed when I heard the screen door crick open and slam shut then the doorbell rang. I hopped off a ripped out my headphones and walked over to the door and sung it open once again to reveal…

Tasha. I rolled my eyes.

"Ew," she cried. "You live here?" She gushed and entered my house. "I need to use your phone because mine died and my car broke down." She explained.

"Hello to you to Tasha." I said shutting the door and tossing her the phone. I heard her talking to someone- probably her mother- to come get her. She hung up and handed the phone back to me.

"Cute pyjamas." She said with heavy sarcasm then I noticed how dressed up she was then again she's always dressed up to impress-

"Thanks Dimitri likes them to." I smirked. She scowled and rolled her eyes and turned and began looking at photos of e and my family or e with Sydney and Adrian.

"Speaking of Dimitri I heard he punched the crap out of Jesse because he was forcing himself on to you or something, that cute he wants to be the one to corrupt you." She said.

"Yeah cute…or Romantic." I offered just to get on her nerves.

"Believe me honey there's nothing romantic about sex." She said and I laughed.

"Maybe because you're a slut who's had too much sex to remember." I snapped. That made her mad.

"So did your perfect boyfriend tell you how he lost his virginity?" She demanded stepping closer to me she was taller than me in heels.

"Yeah in the back of some chicks car, too drunk to remember who she was." She said feeling pretty confident about that.

"Actually it was a hotel room, we were sober and he remembered who I was." She smirked and my confident smile fell.

"That's right, your honey he's been lying to you I took his virginity when we were dating in high school." Outside car horn honked. "That's my ride see you around Rose." She said leaving my house.

All I could think of was, damn he lied to me.

Or was she just trying to get in my head like Mia?

**Finished! This was kind of like a filler-ish Chapter.**

**I'm thinking (if I get 13+ Reviews of course) that while on the camping trip Dimitri and Rose come across and cabin *wink wink nudge nudge***

**I haven't exactly written a lemon before so if any of you want to take a crack at it go ahead and you can send it to me…but I might try to write my own to.**

**Review!**

**~Hermose pesadilla**


	14. Pills

"Hello sir." I heard the familiar Russian accent. I was up have the night wondering if what Tasha said was true and came to the conclusion that, Dimitri would ever lie to me like that.

"I'm ready!" I sang and walked into the living room and smiled at my boyfriend. I grabbed my bags and threw them over my shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Dimitri asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Bye daddy." I said and gave him a hug and then I did the same to my mother. Dimitri opened the door and I gave one last wave and shut the door. When we finally got in his car I sighed. "It's like I'm moving out for life." Dimitri chuckled and started the truck and we pulled out of the driveway.

"They're just looking out for you."

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed. "But soon enough I'm going to New York wow, I'm going to New York in like, three weeks."

"Yes you are." Dimitri agreed. "Wait I thought you we're going to go to Stanford?"

No, I'm going to New York, to Colombia it's my home and you're going to Afghanistan…are you going to come visit me in New York when you get back?" I asked him, my voice cracking and tears threatening to spill out form my eyes.

"I'm going to come live with you when I get back." He replied and I could have fainted. "I mean if that's okay with you?" He asked me. By the tone of his voice you could already he was grinning.

"I would love it if you moved in with me." I said feeling giddy.

"Good. Wait you're not living in a dorm right? 'Cause they're not going to allow that."

"No I am not living in a dorm, it will probably some shoe-box apartment."

"Nice." He replied.

"It's scary we've been dating for like 5 weeks and you're going to move in with me." I smiled and giggled.

"Technically well be dating for 8 months when I move in with you." He said and my smile dropped. I could have started crying, he was going to leave two weeks after I go to New York.

I cried every time I thought about him not being with me. He was going away for eight months and the possibility the he could leave permanently-

I shouldn't think that way.

"Hey, I'm going to be fine." He promised. No matter how many times he says it I'm still not going to believe it.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Actually about the whole moving in thing your Dad might kill me." Said Dimitri.

"I'll talk him into it." I laughed. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"Rose, Dimitri you made it." Lissa exclaimed as we got out of the truck. I smiled and she wrapped me in tight embrace.

"Yeah."

"Motherfucker." I heard Dimitri shout- whisper. I gave Lissa a puzzled look and went to where he was. Then the was a crash and I saw a flash of blonde and Lissa took off.

"What happened?" I demanded. Dimitri was bent over picking something up.

Pills.

There were pills on the ground.

"Dimitri why do you have pills?" I demanded.

"Look Roza don't worry about it." He said picking the up off the ground and into his hand.

"Well I'm worrying, what are they for?" I asked. He gave me a look, _just drop it._ "Please."

"There sleeping pills I get nightmares." Dimitri said now standing. He turned around and started getting all our stuff off the truck.

"Wait a minute, nightmares? About the war?" Dimitri didn't answer. "Dimitri?" I all but yelled.

"Rose, we'll talk about it later." Dimitri said.

"Dimitri! I'll help you set up your tent." Christian broke me and Dimitri's tension.

"Go," I snapped. He glanced back at me and then took of the tent and Christian came and they were setting it up. I leaned back ad rested my head against his truck. It was warm against my head and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't like that something was scaring him so much that he couldn't sleep.

"What are you doing?" Liss asked startling me. "Sorry, you look like your about to cry." She explained.

"No, no. Do you need me to do anything?" I asked brushing aside my feelings.

"No, that's the boys' jobs." She teased. "So what's been up?"

"Nothing much, how about you-?"

"Christian proposed to me." She said. I gasped and squealed a little, and let me tell you something I never squeal.

"Wow…what did you say?" I asked. As much as I was happy I don't really approve of getting married at eighteen. I think you don't really know who you are. I do now that I would love to spend the rest of my life with Dimitri but our relationship needs to grow. Obviously Christian and Lissa have been together longer but till.

"I said I'd think about it." Lissa replied. A wise decision her part. "I mean I love him but marriage? What would you do?"

"I'm not sure, like, personally, like," I giggled at my lack of words. "If it was my friend Sydney I would not let her sit back and ruin her life my marrying Adrian but I love them and in the future if that's what they want but I know a lot of teen marriages don't end well. Maybe you could move I together see how that works." I suggested.

"If it was that easy. My parents think it's horrible to live with your boyfriend before marriage." Lissa said.

"Really?" I said probably cutting of further words. "My parents would kill me if I got pregnant or like didn't go to school for a guy but I he wanted we wanted to move in together, which we're planning on, they would probably be okay. Well my dad would try to act all tough but…"

"I just don't know what to do." She said and faked a smile.

"Listen, I don't know, like will he dup you if you said no?" I asked. She shook her head.

"He loves me too much, I have full confidence in him." She said. Well good for her.

"Do you want to marry him?" I asked and her face lit up, he green eyes brighter and he curls blowing in the air.

"Yeah, but in the future….not now, I was so surprised." She said calmly although you could tell she was really giddy. "I mean I have to go to school, to Harvard!" She exclaimed. "But I love him."

"Well tell him that, maybe you guys get married after school, you know?" I offered. She groaned.

"Tents up, babe." I heard Dimitri shout. I rolled my eyes.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Lissa asked sitting up from leaning her back up against the truck.

"No we just need to talk and he needs to like have sex with me." I confessed and she laughed.

"Oh dear." Lissa said. "We'll talk later." She said and the walked off to the direction of Christian.

"Hey, do you want to help me carry our crap in the tent?" Dimitri startled me.

"Sure." I said and walked to the back to the truck and grabbed our crap. It was heavier than I expected.

"Finally!" I sighed putting down the last bag. "Damn that was heavy."

"Yeah." Dimitri replied. The sun had almost set and the air was cooling down. I was digging in my bag looking for a sweater.

"Shit." I cursed. "Ahhhh!" I groaned. I rolled my eyes and kept looking through my bag.

"What?" Dimitri asked. He was kneeling down because he was too tall to stand in the tent and I was bent over with my butt in the air. I turned and I noticed Dimitri appreciating the view. He laughed when he saw that I noticed.

"I don't have a hoddie." I said. Dimitri faked gasped.

"Say it ain't so." I made a face at him. Dimitri unzipped his bag and grabbed a black piece of clothing and through it at me and it smacked me in the face. "That I my favorite hoddie so I'm allowing you to borrow it." I held it up and observed it.

"St Basil's Academy." I turned it around. "Belikov. Nice I like it." I through it over my head and it fell to mid thighs.

"It's my favorite."

"It's really comfortable." I admitted. He nodded his head.

"Dimitri! Rose! We're going to roast marshmallows." Eddie's voice broke through the very brief silence between Dimitri and I.

"Let's go."

"I ate too many marshmallows." I groaned. It was around four in the morning when we came back to our tent. I was in my sweats and Dimitri's sweater and I crawled into the huge sleeping bag, meant for two. Dimitri came in beside me.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you feel sick?" He asked I nodded my head.

"I just have to sleep it off but, I can't believe that you let me eat that much." I yawned and he laughed silently.

"Rose I love you so much." Dimitri whispered, I was lying on my back and then Dimitri but his hand on my stomach and started rubbing my stomach.

"And I love you." I replied. That was the most honest thing I had ever said. "I will miss you so much when I leave. Wait before you go to bed, you have to take your pill." I smirked.

"I did, look the nightmares are about the war and just random stuff, okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow when we're more awake." Dimitri told me. I loved hearing him talk to me, I loved his voice.

"Write to me every day. I just- I can't even rap my head around not being with you." I demanded starting to close my eyes.

"You know that they have Skype to?" He teased, I didn't even say anything because I fell asleep. I dreamless sleep. I hope that it's for the same thing for my boyfriend.


	15. Who drove it here?

I tossed and turned until I gave up and opened my eyes. Light was beaming through the tent I looked over and Dimitri and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning." He mumbled.

"Morning." I replied. I came in closer so I could snuggle with him. "I wonder if anyone else is up. I can't hear anything."

"Did you know that Christian proposed to Lissa?" Dimitri asked me. I nodded. "Do you think she's going to say yes, he's a little heartbroken."

"I don't know, her parents would freak and she has school to think about to right? Damn, how do they get out of this and stay together?" Dimitri moved his hand to my waist and pulled me closer.

"I don't know...I promise to not propose till you're out of school." Dimitri said and I started laughing.

"Okay. I support that." I managed to say in between giggles.

**LINE BREAK**

I got home from the trip three days ago and have been slowly starting to pack up my things to head back to New York. Honestly I did un- pack much so it was easier than expected. Lissa had said yes to Christian as long as they wait to tell their parents and have the wedding next year. I was happy but I think Lissa was still stressed out about it. Then I feel Christian knows about her stressing out and feels guilty about.

_ Hey, how have you been?- K_

Karolina. She worried about me, it was sweet. She was the older sister I never had.

_Good. I haven't seen Jesse but I haven't seen Viktoria either. ~R_

_ She'll come around-K_

_ I hope. ~R_

I set my phone down. Things are finally beginning to end. In three days Lissa was off to Harvard and a week later I was headed to New York. It was sad Lissa had become my best friend. "Rose!" I heard my mom call to me. I dropped he t-shirt I was folding and left my room. "I have a surprise for you." She said. She nodded her head toward the window and I went to look through it.

A ford edge was sitting in my driveway.

"Mom! An Edge!" I ran outside and my mom followed me. "It's mine?" I asked ad she nodded. I looked and the licence plate. New York. "Mom, it's an NY licence plate. Who drove it-"

"Boo!" I turned around and screamed and wrapped my arms around Sydney.

"I can't believe you're here!" I exclaimed. Sydney in my mind was so beautiful. With her blonde hair she was gorgeous.

"I'm so excited. So like, how are long are you staying?" I asked.

"Until you come to New York. I'm going to drive back with you. So I want to meet this boyfriend." She gushed out.

"I'll leave you two alone." My mother said and walked back into the house.

"You want to go to the beach?" I asked. She gave a look, _Hell yeah! _We walked next to each other and slowly made our way to the beach. We talked about school. She was also going to Columbia.

"Hey we should by an apartment together. You could get a job and I work two jobs we would have the money." She looked at my nervous face. "Oh no. You're moving in with your boyfriend, is he going to school in New York to?"

"He's in the army he leave's in three weeks for Afghanistan for eight months in three weeks." I explained.

"Really? Aww…I'm sorry."

"Don't say that. It makes it sound like something bad is going to happen to him."

"So…want to live together…for eight months or whatever?" She asked with a giant smile plastered on her face. I nodded. "Speaking of your boyfriend call him and tell him to meet us down here." I looked around and there was my Russian god running in all his glory.

"Syd." She turned and looked the same direction as me. "He is the really tall one running in the red swim trunks." I said pointing to him. She looked and with her jaw dropped.

"He is so hot!" She exclaimed.

"I know." I smiled thinking off all the memories over the last six weeks. The first date was my favorite he won the stuffed elephant and now that I think about it I was hooked after that.

"Look at you with your goofy grin on your face." She teased. I laughed she was right I probably did and I didn't surprise me.

Let's go get a drink." I led her over to the little café I went on the first day. We walked in the air condition made me shiver, made me wish Dimitri was here to keep me warm.

I walked up to the counter.

"What can I get you?" A Russian accent asked me. I looked up.

Viktoria.

"Hi."

"Hey." She replied to me. "We're good." She as if she knew what I was going to say. She smiled at me and somehow I knew we were.

**LINE BREAK**

Sydney and I bought our smoothies and started to walk home. I took off my sandals so I could feel the wet sand in between my toes. It was soothing. I turned my head and noticed the footprints in the sand. I quickly grabbed my camera which felt all new to me since it's been a while since I used it and snapped a couple photos.

"I guess you still carry that damn camera with you everywhere right?" Sydney asked me. I shrugged. I did, of course I did I loved taking pictures in my mind pictures we're all pretty. "You know Mason's family left New York and moved to San Francisco." She announced. I nearly chocked o my drink.

"Really?" She nodded. I didn't' expect that. I hurt a little bit. It was one of the reasons I decided to go to school in New York I needed to stop running away from my past. "I was hoping I would get to see them again."

"They didn't even say goodbye. Adrian told me he saw the moving truck and he confronted them about it. Said they we're moving and that was that." She explained.

"Wow." _Without any goodbye._

"Yeah, I know." We walked up the back steps and into my house.

"Mom, we're home." I announced. I waited a second and there was no response. Sydney sat down on the couch ad turned on the T.V. I walked over to the fridge and found a note. "Rose, went out for supper then headed to a bar, period. Dimitri called, exclamation point. Mom."

"Oh la, la lover boy called." Sydney teased flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"I know I'm going to call him back." I announced and reached for my house phone. I dialed his house number.

"Hello?" A voice at the other end asked.

"Hi, is Dimitri there?" I asked.

"Oh it's you." She snarled and then sighed. "No he's not last I saw he was with Tasha. Try his cell." And then the phone line went dead. I groaned in frustration.

"What?" Syd asked turning her head to face me; you couldn't see the rest of her body because it was hidden by the couch.

"Dimitri has a sister who hates me. And she last saw Dimitri with his skanky ex- girlfriend." I exclaimed opening the fridge.

"Boo that whore or whores, what are we doing tomorrow?" She asked and I let out a silent laugh.

"Well, I don't know what you're doing but I have a wedding to go to- oh crap! I have a wedding to go to." I yelled.

"So? Who's wedding?" She asked.

"So? I don't have a dress. Oh my god I don't have a dress. And Dimitri's sister Karolina. She's the one that likes me."

"We're going to go shopping." Syd said and got off the couch. "Where's the nearest mall?"

"I don't have much money." I groaned.

"What about the shops along the beach? Do they have any little cute dresses? I mean they'd be a bit cheaper" She asked leaning up against the counter.

"Let's go check." She said and we made our way back to the beach.

**LINE BREAK**

"What about this one?" Sydney asked holding up a white halter dress.

"I saw a dress like that in CSI and it turned about to be a bomb so no." I said and her face said,_ are you serious?_

"What about this one?" he asked holding up something that could have been a t- shirt.

"That's a little risqué for a wedding don't you think?" I asked attempting to raise one eyebrow it didn't work.

"Don't you want to get it in with him?" she asked and I looked back at the rack trying to hide my blush. Truth is I do want to get it in with him…bad.

"I think I found it." I said and pulled out a strapless dark purple dress. I quickly went into the change room and tried it on. I examined it more. It was sweetheart neckline that went tight to about half way down my stomach and the flowed out into layers of material falling a little before my knees. I walked out and got Sydney's approval. I paid for the dress and we walked out of there into the scorching heat. I checked my phone and it said eight, the sun was setting but the temperature was still hot.

"I have yet to meet this boyfriend of yours." Sydney said as we walked the familiar root back to my house.

"You will I promise." I said. Phone suddenly buzzed so I grabbed it, one new text message.

_I miss you –D_

_Because it's been so long~ R_

_I still miss you. I want to see you and you obviously want to see me-D_

_Sure_

I was about to press send when I ran into someone. I knew immediately who I ran into. Sydney was getting her wish. It was Dimitri.

"Hey babe." Dimitri said with a cocky grin. He leaned down and pushed his lips onto mine and he was not letting me go. "How am I going to last eight months?"

"I can just leave and come back later." Sydney said mimicking what I used to say when she and Adrian made out in front of me.

"That'd be great." Dimitri said. I lightly punched him in the arm and shook my head.

"No Syd…this is Dimitri, Dimitri this is my best friend from New York Sydney. I'm moving in with her when school starts." I announced.

"Ouch." Dimitri said.

"Shit happens." Sydney said. "Nice to meet you. I've heard lots of great things."

"Yeah you to." Dimitri said.

"Anyways, were going to go now." I said to Dimitri.

"No. I'm being serious. I'll take the bags and you can spend some time with Dimitri." She said grabbing the bag that held my dress. "I'll meet you back at the house. You're going to live with me and in a week and a half you'll leave and won't see him from eight months."

"I agree she'll be back in two hours." Dimitri said. Sydney then walked off in the direction with my house.

"Dimitri!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He said laughing. "I need to spend time with you to." He said.

"We saw each other two days ago."

"Did we?" He asked. I nodded my head in disbelief. "I just wanted to spend time with you." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck.

"Dimitri we're in a public place." I said but it did feel good. Our eyes met again and he raised one eyebrow. I looked around to see a bunch of couples making out.

"Whatever, why the sudden urge to see me especially since you were hanging out with Tasha today?" I demanded.

"Tasha came to my house today saying that she wants to see me again…romantically. Then she kissed me but I swear I didn't kiss her back, I told her to leave." He explained.

"That's why you want to hang out because you feel guilty." I stated.

"No, I just wanted to let you know before the wedding tomorrow." He said. "I love you and I would never lie to you or hurt you."

"Tasha told me you lost your virginity to her in a hotel room." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

**Finished! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who gave me ideas.**

**Please Review!**

**Longer Review = Quicker updates**

**Thanks to my beta Abbi- Rose **

**~Hermosa Pesadilla **


	16. If I win

**There is a M scene if you don't like them then don't read after the last "LINE BREAK"**

"She's lying. I wouldn't lie to you like that." He said. "And it really bothers me that you don't trust me."

"I'm just wondering okay." I snapped back at him.

"Well you always question everything that I do. It pisses me off." He argued back. I gasped in astonishment.

"Are you shitting me? You haven't giving me much reason to trust you." I stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded. "I'm trying; this relationship stuff is new to me okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Right, I forgot."

"Why you being such a bitch?" He snapped. I clenched my fist.

"Why are you being such an ass?" I replied. Anger boiled inside me and my heart was racing. Why was he being like this?

"I'm not." He retorted.

"To think I was going to sleep with you? Am I an Idiot?" I muttered, but loud enough for him to hear the frustration in my voice.

"I wouldn't sleep with you." He spat, stabbing me would have hurt less. "You're a fucking _virgin. Inexperienced._"

"Fine." I said brushing by him not giving him the satisfactory of seeing me cry.

**LINE BREAK**

I got home and ran straight to my room and slammed the door and cried into my pillow. A soft knock made me leave my pillow; Sydney came in and sat on my bed.

"You shouldn't have left us alone." I sobbed. "We got in a fight and I think we broke up." Sydney stroked my hair out of my face in soothing motions.

"I'm sorry; I know how much you like him." She replied.

"You friend Lissa called to see if we wanted to go to the fair tonight. It could be nice to get your mind off things." Sydney stated.

"Yeah." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Yeah, I'll go."

"Good let's get ready." I got off my bed and looked in the mirror and cringed. "What? You look fine…okay so we'll put on some make up you'll look fine." Sydney said.

"Oddly enough that didn't make me feel any better." I said sniffling. I sat in the chair in front of my mirror and grabbed my brush and started combing through my waves. Sydney went over to my makeup bag and got out my liquid eyeliner and mascara. I closed my eyes and felt the tip of the liner and soon enough she was finished and then I did my own mascara while she picked out a different top to wear. She chose a sparkly pink top and some black shorts and then she shooed me out of the seat and I walked over to my closet. I grabbed my navy blue short shorts and my off shoulder red top that had "SPIDER MAN" in navy blue written on it and I threw it on the bed.

"Cute." Sydney said and I laughed and then tears started leaking down my face.

"I can't go." I said and then burst into tears.

"Honey…it hurts to see you like this." Sydney stated.

"I love him Syd and he's probably out right now screwing Avery or Tasha or someone else right now." I complained.

"Rose he loves you. Okay you both just needed time to cool off. Come down to the fair and go on the Ferris wheel with me." Sydney begged. I nodded my head and she gave me a heartwarming smile. I got up and grabbed my purse and opened my bedroom door. We walked out and I got a text message.

_Meet me at the Ferris wheel. ~L_

_Got it ~R_

I put my phone back in the bag.

**LINE BREAK**

"Hey." Lissa said. "You must be Sydney."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Sydney replied. Christian stood next to Lissa not bothering to introducing himself. We walked along until we reached the Ferris wheel.

"Rose you want to come on with me?" Lissa asked, her jade green eyes noticeable more green.

"Um, not right now." I knew Lissa could sense something wrong and I knew I had to tell her soon but she for sure knew something was up.

"Okay. Christian won't come on so Sydney you want to come?" Lissa asked. Sydney nodded and told me she'd be right back and they left for the lineup.

"I'll be right back. I have to pee." I announced.

"Oh, thanks for sharing." Christian replied and he smiled. I hate to admit it because Christian and I pick on each other but he was good looking with his jet black hair and bright blue eyes. Lissa was good for him and he was good for Lissa.

"No problem." I replied and walked off. I needed to clear my head and process what happened two hours ago.

_I wouldn't sleep with you. You're a fucking virgin. Inexperienced_

That phrase was replaying through my mind, it really hurt when he said that but I said something things that I shouldn't have said.

_I wouldn't sleep with you._

The problem is, is that I love him. I love him so much, and it hurt so much to be away from him. He was supposed to be my shoulder to cry on, not the reason I'm crying. Is this what Love is? It can't be. Love is about trusting someone and just…you love them! You want them to be around you all the time and you want them to touch you and kiss you and hold you close.

I had that.

Now I lost it…and it was because Tasha got to me. That bitch could rot in hell for all I care she could get hit by a bus or poisoned. Why had I let her get to me? Why would I let her get underneath my skin.

I looked over to the waters gun game that Dimitri and I played on our first date. It wasn't official until Dimitri won the game. He won. I rolled my eyes…why is he so perfect? Damn.

I loved him.

I should talk to him…

No. If he truly loved me he would want to come talk to me. He would want to make it right…if he loved me. I could practically here the "Aww…" from the little voices inside my head.

"You want to play me?" I snapped out of my trance and faced Dimitri.

"Does it look like I want to play games with you Dimitri?" I asked in disbelief. Oh my, he is really good looking with his god like looks.

"No it was just a question. So that's a no?" He asked. I sighed.

"I'll play, but you're buying." I replied. We walked over and Dimitri told the guy that we were both playing and handed him some money.

"Oh, it's you two again. Man I've seen a more in-love couple." The man said and I looked down and started playing with my nail polish. I looked over to Dimitri and his face softened and he looked sad.

"Let's make a deal. If I win, we break up if you win, we get together and we talk it out and shit." He's gambling on our relationship, is this love?

"Okay. Deal." I agreed.

"On your mark, get set, go!" And I aimed my water gun at the target but I kept missing my aim was off. I reached the top and suddenly the buzzer went.

I won?

"Damn." I heard Dimitri say. "Now we have to talk it out…" He smirked.

"You let me win didn't you?" I asked.

"Sure did." He said and slammed his lips onto mine and I felt an electricity jolt run out throughout my body. Like I caught on fire but it started from the inside. Someone cleared there throat and we pulled away.

"Ma'am which one do you want?" He asked. My face grew red and I brushed it off.

"Umm…You keep it…I've won enough tonight." I smiled.

"Suit yourself." The man said and went back to reeling in some customers.

"So we talk." I said, we walked along with the only voices heard where the little kinds on the merry go round.

"Roza, what I said to you was, I just can't believe I said it. You'll never know how sorry I am." He explained.

"I know." I managed to croak out. And at the end of the day I would forgive him because I loved everything about him. I loved the way he calls me Roza, I loved the way he made me feel and I loved who he was, flaws and all.

"No you don't. I…I cried…the look on your face when I said that."

"You cried? Don't cry." I stated.

"I felt so bad. I made you cry. I can't even believe that you're talking to me. Rose I just need you to know I love you...and it would be really embarrassing showing up to that wedding tomorrow without a date." He said lightening u the mood and chuckled and he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry to. I do trust you and I shouldn't have let Tasha get to me." I admitted.

"So…I would really like you to be my girlfriend again." He stated.

"I would love to." I pressed my lips to his and all of the voices of the little kids laughing vanished and it was all him. All I heard was his heartbeat against mine. "So you know what I heard is really great?"

"What?" He asked.

"Make up sex." I said.

**LINE BREAK (M scene(It's my first one be nice))**

We were back in Dimitri's bedroom and I walked in to the center of the room. I heard the door and then the noise of the door locking.

In the blink of an eye we attacked each other practically sucking each other's faces off. The kiss felt amazing. I could feel his passion and his lust for me. That's not the only thing I was feeling his hardness was digging in to my stomach. He lifted my shirt over my head and I did the same for him. Then he went for my shorts and the next thing I knew they we're in a pool at my feet.

I stood there half naked for him. He took a step back to get a great look at me and the sound of his groan made my nipples harden. I was breathing hard and I needed him to touch me. Now. He picked me up and slammed me on the bed. I moved my hands towards his zipper and he helped me shrug his jeans off. His hands then went down to my core and started massaging me through my panties. His lips went to my neck.

"Oh, god." I moaned as he dug his fingers deep into the fabric caressing my folds. Soon enough he pushed aside my panties and plunged a finger inside me. My hands that were currently in his hair made their way down to his back and my nails dug into is skin. I had to admit it was slightly painful but it was a good pain, defiantly something

"You like that?" He asked. I couldn't even processes words so I moaned in response and that's went it hit me…I was going to have sex. Then another finger was added, he was stretching me out, curling and twisting his fingers and I squirmed at the pain. "So wet." He muttered, his hot breath on my neck causing me to shiver.

Dimitri then pulled out his fingers and his hands went underneath me. I arched my back so he could unclasp my bra and then he threw it off me. My first instinct was to cover myself up.

"Don't, you're so beautiful…so beautiful it hurts me. It still amazes me how you're untouched by another man." I moved my hands out of the way and his mouth attacked my nipple, sucking and nipping. It was amazing and then he repeated his actions by pleasuring my other one. The he traced his hands on the curves of my body all the way down to my panties and then he pulled them off.

I flipped us over with all my strength and began kissing his neck and all the way down his chest and my hands found the waist band of is boxers. I pulled them down his legs and his dick sprang free.

"Oh damn I really I hope that fits." I groaned and Dimitri chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Dimitri asked. I nodded. "I'll try to be gentle."

So he grabbed a condom and then slipped it on and then he entered into me. It took everything not to scream out in pain. Man there girls who get paid for this…it hurts. My hands that were on his back found the way to his sheets and my nails dug into the fabric of his sheets. Suddenly I felt my cheeks get wet and then I realized I was crying.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" I shook my head because I finally started to adjust to him so I started to rock my hips causing further friction.

"Go harder." I groaned. He pounded into hitting _that_ spot, it was like he was punching my pussy. "Fuck. Harder. Faster." I demanded and like a good little boy he did.

"Come for me. God you're so tight." He growled. And I bit my lip trying to hold back my scream and that scream is all I held back until I came hard with him following. He pulled out and we sat there trying to catch our breaths.

"I love you." He said, looking into my eyes.

"I love you to." I replied.

**Okay so I'm finished**

**Please review that would make me happy**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla **


	17. Something I need to tell you

"I have to go." I said getting of the bed and trying to find my clothes.

"Why?" He asked. I ignored the comment; he knew I couldn't stay over. I slipped on my panties and bra and then my shirt and shorts. I went over to him now that he was sitting up and I pressed my lips to his. I noticed a birthday card sitting on his bed side table.

"Bye babe." I said. "Love you. Bye the way…umm like excuses me why didn't you tell me it's your birthday? Idiot, Happy birthday!"

"Thanks…what did you get me?"

"Please you just got it." I smiled. "Love you."

"Love you to. Hey, I'll be around at noon tomorrow." He said. I nodded and then let his room and walked up the familiar stairs and out his front door. It was a lot cooler now, good thing I had a long sleeved shirt on.

"What are you doing here?" A voice snarled at me. I turned not too shocked to find that, that voice belonged to Sonja.

"Nothing. I was just leaving." I replied.

"I can see that. I thought that you and my brother are over." She said meddling into business that wasn't her own.

"That's sort of why I was here, we were working it out."

"Yeah," She replied. "In his bed."

"Look. I don't know why you hate me. You should be really happy right now. Okay you're having a baby, your sister is getting married and you have a lovely boyfriend. Honestly I've had too much hate and negativity in my life and your brother is the only one that makes me happy. And whether you like it or not I make him happy to." I said, he face softened a bit and her eyes became lighter.

"I envy you, Rose. Yeah okay I'm having a baby and I'm ecstatic but this baby is the only reason that Rolan and I are together. Being around my sister who is getting married and my brother…with you. No one will ever love that way." She said, I wish I could have felt bad for her but she was awful to me and I couldn't let that go.

"People could if you gave them a chance but you push and you push…" _and you were just like me._

I didn't even finish my sentence before I headed back to the fair. I checked by the fairest wheel and they weren't there.

"Hey, Rose!" Christian snarky tone called out to me.

"Hey. Sorry I got caught up with something and then started talking to someone…"I said, great Rose because that's going to sound very convincing.

"Okay." He said.

"I'm going to go." I said. I heard a quick 'yeah' and the marched off just to find Sydney and Lissa sitting on a bench talking.

"Rose. Why didn't you tell me that you and Dimitri are over?" Lissa demanded embracing me. "I am so sorry." I pulled away.

"Don't worry because we aren't over…" I said. Sydney's face was pure confusion and Lissa's mimicked it. "We just got back together." I stated.

"What?" Syd asked. "Two hours ago you we're crying tell me that you thought you were over."

"Yeah but twenty minutes ago we were having sex deciding that we'd better stay together." I muttered in her same tone.

"What?" The gasped together. I looked down and flushed with embarrassment but I couldn't stop the giddy feeling I have in my chest. I just had sex.

"Well I just lost my V- card." I explained trying to direct my eyes away from their faces when I finally looked at them they looked like puppies staring at a piece of meat.

"How was it?" They asked eyes bugging out of there head. I flushed with embarrassment.

"Amazing. It was amazing." I gushed and grinned. I heard the chorus of 'Aww...' and smiled once again and the wired thing it was a real smile.

**LINE BREAK**

I woke up the next morning with a uncomfortable pain in places I've never felt pain before and hopped in the shower. When I finished I threw on a tank top and some shorts and went to the kitchen to eat some eggs. Then I walked back into my room to see Sydney on the computer checking Facebook. She turned and saw me.

"Are you super excited about the wedding today?" She asked.

"Yeah but its eleven so do you want to help me get ready?" I asked, the best thing about Sydney is that her life was hair and make- up. That's what she was going to study I college she wants to be a hair stylist.

"Of course. Let me get my makeup bag." She said and ran into her suitcase I sat in the chair playing with my now dry frizzy waves.

"Make it look natural." I demanded.

"Okay." She said and started applying my foundation.

**LINE BREAK**

"Rose, Dimitri's here." Sydney called from the front door. I looked at myself once more. My hair flowed in lose curls down my back. My make-up looked so natural.

I walked out of my room and to the front door where Dimitri was. I smiled when I saw him and he did the same with me. I walked over and pressed my lips to his.

"Let's go." I said after pulling away from him.

"Now wait a minute kids." Sydney said stopping me from my quick escape with Dimitri. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"It's a wedding there's not much we could try to get away with." Dimitri said. Sydney eyed the now smirking Dimitri.

"Bye Sydney…have fun with my parents." I said and ran out the door with Dimitri and into his truck.

"You look so beautiful." He said to me and I blushed and said thank you. He said and the car started headed to the church.

"Must be the glow from last night."

**LINE BREAK**

"Are you happy for your sister?" I asked as we walked up the stairs to enter the church. His hand was in mine.

"Yeah. I am…" He said uneasy. I stopped walking and he noticed and stopped to. Confusion smeared all over his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I said in a soft voice.

"Rolan left Sonja." He said. I swear my eyes just flew out of my head I covered my mouth with my head.

"Oh my gosh is she okay? Oh, and she saw me leaving your house yesterday she doesn't really like me…"

"She's fine and you should have already known that." He said we continued walking.

"Yeah but what I didn't know was that she was exactly like me before I met you. I was a bitch and hated everyone." I stated. Dimitri smiled.

"I'm sure that's not true." He said. I was about to reply but we entered the church. A bunch a people were wait to be ushered down the aisle to their seats.

I saw Christian and Lissa they were walking towards us. Lissa in a pretty green dress that went with her eyes amazingly with Christian on her arm…and her engagement ring on her finger. I gasped when I saw it I grabbed her hand and started at the huge rock on her finger.

"How did you afford that?" I asked truing to Christian.

"It was my college tuition." He joked. I smiled. Weird couple when you think about it. Lissa was like a princess, like she belong in a gown all of the time she was a true ruler. Christian was so dark like he wanted the past kept hidden.

"My mom freaked but my dad was surprisingly okay with this." She said I wasn't really surprised with that her mom seemed a little up tight. Well a lot uptight.

"Cool." I said.

"Dimka." Someone said and I turned along with Dimitri. Identical twins In tight dress were walking over to us. Always the girls…didn't he have any guy friends or something?

"Hey." Dimitri said the came over and started speaking to him in Russian. I felt kind of awkward, what are they saying? Where they hitting on him? I tensed up a little bit. Dimitri noticed and he spoke up in English.

"Guys this is my girlfriends Rose, Rose these are my cousins," I felt like I could breathe again. "Maria and Jenna."

"Hi." They said in union with a very thick accent. I smiled.

"Hey." I said the smiled back.

"Well we're going to go take our seats." One of them said. The walked over and two groomsman escorted them to their seat.

"Shall we?" He asked offering his arm. I took it as we walked down the aisle and to our seats in the second row. Dimitri was talking to some family. I sat there listening to the pianist playing some melodies.

And the suddenly the dynamic of the room slowly changed as well as the music. Everyone looked back and Viktoria and another gentleman were walking down the aisle smiling. She had a red dress on that made her hair look unusually dark. Then was Sonja, I was so happy she was in the wedding and I know she must be hurting but it was a beautiful thing to do for her sister. Then everyone stood up I grabbed Dimitri's hand as Karolina made her way down the aisle with Olena at her side. She looked so beautiful she had a white strapless dress on that made her look like a princess. He hair was done up angelically. She reached the end of the aisle and Jonah was there sliding her veil of her face.

We sat down and I still hung on to Dimitri hand when the preacher said his words. I tuned out though I tried to listen as they said their vows but I couldn't help but think that one day I know I would have this with Dimitri. I squeezed his hand tighter.

"You may now kiss the bride." He said and everyone erupted with cheers I smiled at their tears of happiness.

**LINE BREAK**

I had my arms wrapped around Dimitri's neck as he danced. They had already had their first dance as a couple it was amazingly beautiful. The song changed to an upbeat Katy Perry song and Viktoria ran by me grabbing my arm.

"Let's dance." She said, I looked back and Dimitri was there with a beer talking to some dude. Lucky duck, he could drink legally. I danced in a circle with Karolina, Lissa, Viktoria, Sonja and a bunch of other people as we sang along to the lyrics. I danced along with them holding Viktoria's hand in the air.

The rest of the night was a blur it went by so fast. Soon enough it was only family here and the music shut off.

"Come on I'll drive you home." Dimitri said.

"Ha no way you were drinking." I said sternly.

"Crap I forgot." He said.

"We'll help clean up." I said.

"No there cleaning up tomorrow, Karolina and Jonah don't leave for Italy for two days so they were going to clean up tomorrow because they said they were exhausted." He explained.

"Well then I guess we'll be back tomorrow then." I said. We left quickly got out and headed o his truck I got into the driver's seat and drove back to Dimitri's house. I pulled into the driveway and both got out of the truck.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight." I said pressing my lips to his. I pulled back and he came down and captured my lips with his own.

"Rose there's something I have to tell you."

**So sorry. I have no excuse for the long wait but yeah sorry!**

**~HP**


	18. A velvet box

"What?" I asked nervously. Dimitri made a gesture to come sit on the porch so I did. Anxiety spread through me.

"I got a phone call. I leave for Afghanistan 5 p.m. later on today." He said. I closed my eyes for a bit trying to take in the news. He was supposed to have three more weeks left. I instantly felt sick to my stomach.

"How long have you known?" I asked, my eyes still closed I was too scared to open them that if I did I would start to cry.

"Not that long, a day. I just didn't want to ruin the wedding by telling you." I opened up my eyes and the tears flowed down my checks.

"This is really sad." I said and then burst into tears.

"Rose don't cry. Please." Dimitri said wrapping his arms around me. I cried into his chest for a minute and he held me, consoled me. I pulled back and I brushed the tears from my face.

"I'm just going to miss you a lot." I said my voice cracking.

"I know I'll miss you to but you're going to university in a couple of days and eight months will go by quick I promise." He wiped the tear off my face and stood up he offered me his hand. I took it a stood up slowly. "We still have the whole night and stuff. Let's go for a walk." He said and I nodded and we walked.

"I didn't even know it was your birthday yesterday." I said as we started walking along the road. I had Dimitri's hand in one hand and my shoes in the other.

"That's okay." He said. I kept shaking my head. "I don't know yours." He said.

"It's March 12th." I told him.

"Where is your favorite place to be?" I asked trying to start a sort of 20 questions type thing.

"Let me show you?" He asked. I nodded and he turned off the road and into the forest. "Get on my back." He said bending over so I could hop on. He carried me through the forest and my eyes started to close. But I quickly snapped open when I heard a door creaking open and then slamming shut. I looked up and saw that I was in some sort of cabin. There was a bed and a table and a fireplace. I jumped off of his back and looked around some more. There was a dresser and a radio.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's my favorite place to be." He explained. "I never showed anyone this before. It's really peaceful here," He said. "I sleep here the night before I go away." He continued.

I walked around a little bit all it was, was a square wooden room.

"Are you sleeping here tonight?" I asked. He nodded.

"If you want to join me…?" He asked and I nodded He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him and he wrapped his arms around me and I did the same for him. I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I closed my eyes the tears were rolling down my face.

"Please don't cry." He whispered.

"How could I not?" I asked sobbing. "I'm sorry." I said pulling back and wiping the tears away.

"It's okay there's no reason to be sorry." His voice said cracking a bit as if he were going to cry. I looked up and his eyes were watering. I hugged him again and I cried some more.

"This really sucks you know?" I mumbled.

"I know but we could lie here all night and talk." He said. "We still have one night." He breathed and it sent shivers down my back. I went to the bed and pulled the covers back and hopped in. Dimitri followed by doing the same thing.

"What's your favorite place to be?" He asked me. I looked at him confused. "You asked me that question earlier and that's why I brought you here."

"I'm not sure but when I figure it out I will take you there." I stated and he smiled at me. I smiled back knowing that his smiles were rare. I would miss his smile a lot. He noticed I was silent and probably had some weird thinking face on.

"I'll write to you a lot and we can Skype." He offered. I nodded in agreement even though I knew it wouldn't be the same. "I know your upset and I'm sorry I'm causing you all this pain. I don't want you to be so sad."

"It's not your fault." I assured him. "I knew this day would come and I just thought I had more time. I just love you so much and if anything were to happen to you…I just can't lose you."

"I know how you feel." He said. "But can we stop talking about it…let's talk about anything else. Actually I have something for you."

He said and threw the blankets off himself and walked over to the dresser. I sat up as he pulled out his sweater that said 'BELIKOV' on the back and he passed it to me.

"Keep this safe while I'm gone alright?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"This is your favorite sweater." I said remembering him telling me that.

"Yup and I'm trusting you with this so you better not lose it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said and started laughing. I noticed that chain again around his neck I guess he always wore it but it was always hidden.

"But promise me something?" I asked he nodded.

"Anything. I promise."

"Promise me you'll come home safe and sound." I said trying to not to cry again.

"I promise." He said and I knew he wasn't a man to back out on his promises,

"Good." He walked over to the radio and turned it on and song came on but I couldn't but my finger on what it was called.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Yes you may." I replied and took his hand. I was so much shorter them him now that I didn't have my heals on. My arms barely reached around his neck.

"You know your quite the romantic." I said.

"Really?" He said in fake shock and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I said laughing. "And you're sweet and caring." I said yawning.

"And you're tired." He said and my eyes fluttered shut. He cleared his throat and I snapped my eyes open.

"No I want to stay up with you." I said. "I can do it I promise I want to stay up so bad because your leaving and-"

"Okay, okay," He said putting his arms up in a defensive position. The song ended and Dimitri picked me up and laid me on the bed. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow and hopefully I sleep a dreamless sleep. I didn't.

_My alarm clock went and I shot up and went to reach for it. Then I noticed my surroundings I was in a bed in a plain room with no there furniture and my clothes were in still in suitcases. I got out of bed and walked out the door. The apartment was empty besides Sydney in the kitchen making eggs._

"_Hey Sleepy head Happy Birthday!" She said to me and I smiled. I grabbed my phone and looked at the date March 12__th__ 2013. This was weird. I looked over a observed the rest of the apartment we have to chairs and two laptops I guess this is what it will be like…like two broke girls. _

"_Thanks." I muttered. It all looked so real. I knew it wasn't though it was like I was trapped in a tube and couldn't get out. My cell phone rang and I jumped a little it scared me a bit. I grabbed and hit the talk. _

"_Hello?" I asked. Who was calling me?_

"_Rose?" The accented d voice asked though the phone. _

"_Olena?" I then asked._

"_Yeah honey." She said her voice sounded raspy almost as if she'd been crying. "I have some news." She said. I became very nervous._

"_What is it?" I asked my eyes already blurry with tears. I knew this probably wouldn't be good. _

"_Dimitri has passed away; we received a letter this morning I thought we should call you. You meant so much to him." _

"_No." I exclaimed. "They were lying he's still alive. He promised me he was going to be okay. He promised." I said yelling at her like it was her fault._

"_I'm so sorry sweetie." He said and then the phone call ended. I dropped my phone and started crying. Why did he have to leave me? I can't even breathe. My apartment went black and then I was at a funeral and I didn't know how I got there._

_There was a coffin and a folded up flag. I didn't even know what was happening. But I knew where I was._

_Dimitri's funeral._

_Everything was so dark. Everyone was so sad, everyone was crying. I was with my parents my mom was holding my hand squeezing it tight. I didn't need to even see people's faces to know that they were crying. All of heads were bowed and we were praying. I was looking around for Dimitri's family. They were in the row ahead of us crying. I cried to as I started up and that coffin. He was in there motionless. I would never see him again. This was it. I didn't think I was going to recover after this I lost my best friend and the love of my life._

_It started to rain.__ It was also raining in my heart or it felt like it. I would never hear him laugh or smile ever again or touch him again, all I would be able to do is miss him. I hate that feeling, of missing someone. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard trumpets from the military band and they played the saddest song that I ever heard._

_The guns rang one last shot. And it felt like a shot to the heart. He was being lowered into the ground. I tried to get up. They couldn't just bury him like them. Leave him there forever. My mom pulled my back down. I figured she'd know I would try to get up. I did that with Mason to. _

_I was bawling my eyes out now. I could still here him calling my name._

_Roza._

_Roza._

"Roza!" Dimitri exclaimed I shot up and we bonked heads. I hands went immediately to the sore spot on my head and began to rub it. "What's wrong?" he asked. I noticed then that I had tears on my ace nd my eyes were probably red form tears.

"I had an awful dream. You died and I was at your funeral and everything was so dark, everyone was crying and they were playing the saddest song and everything was so real and-" I started to cry again.

"Shh…" He wrapped his arms around me while I cried into his chest.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's two in the afternoon." He stated.

"What? I hate you! Why would you let me fall asleep." I hopped out of the bed he raised his hands in a defensive position.

"You were exhausted." He stated.

"Well now you have to leave for the airport in what? Half an hour? An hour?" I asked.

"Yeah but I have another present for you." He said.

"You know presents always don't make thing better." I stated and smirked.

He completely ignored my statement and out of his jacket he pulled out a little velvet box.

"I know I promised to wait until you finished University but I have a question for you." He said and my insides flipped.

**Oh no another cliffy guys! I do apologize for this one though! Please review that would mean the world to me! Thanks to my beta Abbi-Rose!**

**~HP (Harry Potter) Just kidding **


	19. This isn't goodbye

"Don't worry. It isn't an engagement ring." He said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"A hope ring…kind of like hopefully we are going to be married one day…if u accept this." He showed me the ring and I died.

It was just beautiful. I couldn't describe it. It was amazing. I nodded unable to speak.

"Wait because I knew you can't wear this on your finger," he said and I agreed I couldn't. He reached behind his neck and pulled off his chain. I started to shake my head as he slipped the ring on the chain.

"I can't take this from you." I said.

"I want you to, turn around." He said and I ordered he put the chain around my neck and did it up for me. Tears were in my eyes for the billionth time in the past twenty four hours.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to." He replied.

**LINE BREAK**

"Lissa!" I yelled jumping out of the truck, she was just about to get in the car and head to the airport. Christian was there to.

"Rose!" She said running over to me and wrapping her arms around me. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"Of course I was coming." I said pulling out of the hug. "Dimitri leaves today to."

"Rose I'm sorry. But you know it will go by quickly." The horn honked. Tears were in my eyes and Lissa's.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I said hugging her one more time.

"Me to. Love you Rose." She said.

"Love you to Liss." The car honked again.

"I have to go."

"Call me when you land." I yelled as she was walking away.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." I whispered waving to her until the car pulled out of the driveway and turned the corner.

Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped my eyes around me.

"I'm meeting my parents at the airport." He said. I nodded.

"Okay let's go." I whispered and got back I the truck he hopped in on the other side.

"We can go to your house first if you want to get changed." He suggested and I nodded, we drove in silence to my parents' house.

Sydney was outside on her phone.

"Oh my god. Where have you been?" Dimitri had stayed in the car and I went to talk to Syd.

"I was with Dimitri all night and no nothing happened. Syd…?" I explained.

"He was to leave for Afghanistan today In an hour." I said.

"Oh Honey. I'm sorry." She said, Sydney was really good at the whole sympathy thing.

"I'm going to get changed and then we're going to go to the airport." I said walking past her and into my house. My parents were asleep thank god so I quickly got changed and into some shorts and I threw on Dimitri's sweater and walked out of the house. Sydney must have been saying goodbye to Dimitri she was talking to him in the truck. She was walking back in my direction and gave me a hug.

"When your parents wake up I'll explain everything." She said giving me a look, _hang in there._

"Bye Sydney see you later." I said getting into the truck it was about a half hour drive to the airport and we didn't say a thing. Instead I thought about all the good times we've had together in the past two months.

_**Flash Back**__. _

_Smack!_

_Not again._

_ This time I went down, and the sand wasn't there to break my fall._

_ "I'm sorry." Someone said, with a faint accent, sounded Russian... I looked up-_

_ The hottie that was jogging. Sill no shirt on. I was right! He was so hot, he chocolate brown eyes the log brown hair tied back at the base of his neck and tanned skin. He was tall to really tall._

_ "Are you okay?" He asked. I heard the giggles of a couple girls nearby….the same sluts that were all over him today._

"_I'm fine." I spat aggressively. _

_He chuckled. He reached down and picked up his phone I noticed mine was down there to, I grabbed it. _

"_I'm sorry." He said, his eyes swept down my body, pausing at my boobs, but that didn't surprise me._

"_It's okay, you're staring." I stated and walked away._

"_Wait," I heard him call, I turned around. This has got to stop happening at least he's sexy._

"_I really am sorry." He explained._

"_I really do believe you." I said and smirked, he chuckled again, and it was like music to my ears, he was so hot and shirtless._

"_Let me make it up to you," He stared. Our gazes met, and my eyes said to go on. "Come to the fair with me tonight and I'll win you a stuffed animal." He offered, I smiled. _

"_Like a date?" I asked slyly putting my hands on his chest teasingly, just like old Rose would have._

"_Yeah a date." He confirmed. Sucker._

"_I promised I would go with a friend, sorry." Then I walked away leaving him stunned. My tone didn't seem very apologizing though, he was lucky he was as hot as I thought he was. _

**Flash Back**

"_So how are you going to get that stuffed animal for me?" I asked and grinned and batted my eyelashes. _

"_Where going to walk towards the water gun game." He stated._

"_Okay." I said and we stared walking side by side. Then I felt him grab my hand…._

"_Hey!"_

"_What?" I'm just trying to give you the full date experience." He explained ad looked at me with his gorgeous eyes._

"_This is not a date." I countered._

"_Sure it is." He said and grinned at me, and then he bent down and whispered in my ear. "You know you want it to be." He breathed his breath was hot down my neck and it totally turned me on. He smelt really good, probably his amazing after shave._

"_I doubt about that, but you do have game." I replied. "And you're very confident." I added._

"_What can I say? By the way you look beautiful tonight." I looked up and met his gaze, if he only knew what that one compliment meant to me…_

"_Thank you." I stuttered and tucked my hair behind my ear then blushed and smiled looking towards the ground. We walked in comfortable silence. _

"_Ah, here we are!" He said and headed towards the booth._

"_Ah, would like to play?" The guy in charge asked us._

"_Yeah!" I answered before Dimitri could. I turned and faced him. "If I win, this is not a date and I get a stuffed animal and if you win this can be a date and I still get the stuffed animal, deal?" I offered my hand. He laughed, his rich velvety laugh._

"_Deal." He shook my hand. "Two." Dimitri said and handed the guy five bucks._

"_I could have paid for myself you know?" I said siting in of those chairs._

"_Well this is a date I supposed to pay." He scoffed._

"_Not a date." I said sternly._

"_Yet." He added._

"_Okay, on your marks, gets set, go!" The person I charged yelled. Dimitri and I aimed our guns at the little sot I the center and the ducky's were shooting up, but his was going faster than the ding went._

_He won._

_**Flash Back**_

"_Fine. You spent all last night with me, what color are my eyes?" I asked a turned around so I wouldn't face him._

"_Well, when the sun hits them they're gold, lighter than the natural color that they are, but they're brown, dark brown…my favorite." He answered with accuracy and his voice softened._

_I turned back around slowly and faced him smiling and soon I smiled with him._

"_I told you; I'm different, Roza," He said. "I'm not going to treat you wrong." He promised. I looked up and met his eyes and almost drowned in how beautiful they were. _

_**Flash Back**_

"_Can I kiss you?" He whispered, breathless. _

_ "I wish you wouldn't have asked." I replied and put my lips to his hungrily and through my hands around his neck._

_**Flash back**_

"_I love you Rose. I love you so damn much and it probably sounds so crazy but it's true. He tried things with you, things that I dream about doing with you." He said the rest of the words I swallowed mine back down. He said it, he really said it. I bit my lips trying so hard not to smile._

_He wants me._

_He loves me._

"_I love you to." I said it was probably the most honest and truthful thing I had said to anyone since I got here. "I love you." I said reassuring myself. He leaned over and brushed his lips against mine. Even the slightest friction made me want him more. "And I want to do those kind of things with you to."_

_He laughed just a chuckle but I made my heart flutter. "Good." He said and again slowly pressed his lips to mine. "I love you so much babe."_

_**Flash Back. **_

___"You want to play me?" I snapped out of my trance and faced Dimitri. _

"_Does it look like I want to play games with you Dimitri?" I asked in disbelief. Oh my, he is really good looking with his god like looks. _

"_No it was just a question. So that's a no?" He asked. I sighed._

"_I'll play, but you're buying." I replied. We walked over and Dimitri told the guy that we were both playing and handed him some money._

"_Oh, it's you two again. Man I've seen a more in-love couple." The man said and I looked down and started playing with my nail polish. I looked over to Dimitri and his face softened and he looked sad._

"_Let's make a deal. If I win, we break up if you win, we get together and we talk it out and shit." He's gambling on our relationship, is this love? _

"_Okay. Deal." I agreed._

"_On your mark, get set, go!" And I aimed my water gun at the target but I kept missing my aim was off. __I reached the top and suddenly the buzzer went._

_I won?_

"_Damn." I heard Dimitri say. "Now we have to talk it out…" He smirked._

"_You let me win didn't you?" I asked._

"_Sure did." He said and slammed his lips onto mine and I felt an electricity jolt run out throughout my body. Like I caught on fire but it started from the inside. Someone cleared there throat and we pulled away._

_**Flash Back over. **_

Before I knew it we were pulling into the airport. Dimitri got out of the car and that's when I noticed something. He was in his camouflage suit. I felt like I was going to be sick and that my heart was shattering.

"I love you." He said as we walked along and through the airport there were a bunch of other guys in the same outfit. Security was here. I couldn't go past here.

I have to say goodbye.

"One second okay? I'll be right back." I nodded as he left to say goodbye to his family. I stood there watching as he gave them hugged and one thing I noticed is that they once never shed a tear at all. None of them. Not like me I bawled for like 12 hours straight and that's just when I found out he was leaving early. His family watched as he walked over to me.

"I have to go now." He said and I nodded. He knew I was about to cry and I knew it to.

"Stay safe okay? And communicate okay a lot." I said pulling him in for a hug. Tears spilled down from my eyes and onto his uniform.

"I love you so much Roza. This isn't goodbye."

"I know. I love you to." I said pulling away he pressed his lips to mine and then pulled back and started to walk away.

**Flash Back**

_I pulled out my camera and zoomed in on right blow me, then my camera caught eye of something other than the beach._

_A guy._

_A really hot guy jogging._

_He was shirtless and wearing blue shorts, his hair was dark and pulled back at the base of his neck. I couldn't see his face clearly but his six pack told me I was right about his hotness. _

_I snapped a picture._

_**Flash Back over**_

I pulled out my camera and snapped picture of the man I loved walking away from me.

I prayed that we will be home.

He was my hero.

_**I'll met a hero**_

_**And then we'll dance till the morning light**_

_**Dreaming he'll lead me**_

_**Held tight,**_

_**Tonight's the night.**_

_**~Holding out for a hero, Elle Mae Bowen**_

The end! Thank you all for encouraging me to write this story.

Sequel?

**Review** and let me know if you want one.

~HP


End file.
